Harry Potter a Pokemon Trainer?
by Wolfwhispers
Summary: pkmnXover Harry is transported to the pkmn world and must go on a journey to get back home. Voldemort is there as well. Will Harry get home alive and learn a valuable lesson? This will be hard since Harry doesn't agree with the pokemon world.
1. new world

Yo. Yes, I know I should be working on my other fics but I really had to write this and see how it goes. It's been bugging me for a while. I guess that's what happens when you play pokemon leaf green and try to read Harry Potter at the same time. So here it goes.

I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon related stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Can you believe we have to actually deal with that Umbitch?" Ron demanded to Harry and Hermione as they exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Ron," Hermione scolded. "As much as I disagree with her teaching abilities, that still doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that."

"But, Hermione," Ron whined. "She made us write twelve inches about a simple stunning spell. We already know how to do all that!"

Hermione pursed her lips. "In case you've forgotten," she said quietly, "the only reason we know how to do all that is because of the DA."

Ron rolled his eyes. "The only reason we made that club is because our teacher sucks."

Hermione sighed, giving up. There was just no arguing with him.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure sooner or later Umbridge will get what's coming to her and kick her out on her fat arse."

Ron chuckled. "I hope she gets beaten up by a werewolf, or maybe a vampire. A giant would be cool! She hates other species and that would be the best way to get her out of here."

Harry sighed. "If only that could happen, Ron." He shrugged. "But the chances of that happening and getting a good DADA teacher would be like Voldemort telling the world he was sorry or Malfoy beating me in Quidditch. It just won't happen."

Ron grumbled a bit.

Hermione giggled at Ron's look. "Don't be so gloomy, Ron. We have potions next."

Ron and Harry groaned loudly. "Why did you have to remind us, 'Mione?" Ron exclaimed.

"And it's double potions with the Slytherin's," Harry said, frowning.

Ron gave a low moan. "When is it ever not with the Slytherin's?"

Harry only shrugged.

"Well, I suggest we head down to the dungeons and get through it quickly," Hermione said, ushering them toward the dungeons. "Besides, if you just ignore Malfoy, I'm sure you'll get a good grade."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not just Malfoy, but Snape just doesn't lay off."

"Harry, Professor Snape is a teacher, I'm sure he doesn't fail students on purp--"

"You've been here how long!?" Ron interrupted, earning a scowl from Hermione.

Harry just shook his head, noticing a fight was about to happen. "Let's just get this done quickly."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry furrowed his brow in concentration as he added the Billywig stingers to his potion. Snape was hovering just above him, a sneer in place and a quill at the ready to give him another zero.

Harry sighed in relief as the potion turned a light blue color, just a bit lighter than it should have been but still good. He glanced into Snape's eyes to give a glare. Snape just returned the glare and walked off to torture someone else.

Of course today just had to be more difficult than most. It was a N.E.W.T level potion called **somnium potion. It would give the person who drank it dreams or flashes of other worlds. Harry didn't know why they made such a potion or why people still tried to make it. According to Hermione, there has never been a somnium potion that has actually worked.**

"Stupid git," Harry muttered.

"Potter!" Snape barked. "No talking. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry gritted his teeth in anger, trying to ignore Malfoy's laugh and taunts.

Hermione leaned over, looking into his cauldron. "Harry," she whispered, "you need to stir clockwise ten more times."

"Granger!" Snape snapped. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor as well."

Hermione blushed furiously. Harry had to bite his tongue from saying something nasty. He clenched his fist. His anger just increased as he saw the 'I must not tell lies' scars on his hand.

Harry shook furiously and glared fiercely at Snape who just watched him, almost daring him to say something. Harry narrowed his eyes. He would not give Snape an excuse to take more points away.

Harry returned to his potion and, thankfully, the rest of class went by smoothly.

"You should all be done by now," Snape said silkily, his eyes darting to each student. "I want you to put a vial on my desk. If you have not done so in the next three minutes, you fail." His eyes drifted to Harry.

Harry didn't notice the look but instead filled his own vial and settled it onto Snape's desk. Wearing a grin, Harry made his way back to his desk to clean up his supplies and get rid of the remaining potion.

As Harry walked closer to his potion, he frowned as he saw it turn a dark blue color and bubble uncontrollably. Harry ran over quickly, trying to use his wand and to cancel whatever had happened.

"Professor!" Hermione shouted as Harry's potion started squirt liquid out, almost hitting him in the face.

"Potter!" Snape yelled. "Get away from that potion. What did you manage to do this time?"

"I didn't do anything," Harry snapped. "It just started bubbling when I came back." His eyes widened as a large amount of liquid shot up. It was at that moment that Harry caught Malfoy's eyes. The blond smirked at him and Harry felt anger boil inside of him once more.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron screamed. Harry didn't have enough time to glance back at them. Whether it was curiosity or horror, Harry watched the potion shoot up again, this time pausing in midair in the shape of a large circle. Electricity crackled around the blue liquid that was slowly turning black.

A force pulled Harry in, making him almost knock the desk over as he flew into the liquid. Harry gasped as he felt his skin get hot. It felt like he was burning up. All he could tell was that he was moving at a really fast pace and there were different color light surrounding him.

The last thing Harry saw before all went black was what appeared to be the ground and a large rock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, everyone in the classroom was panicking over what happened. Kids were darting around while Snape was trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Enough!" he shouted at last, silencing everyone. "You!" he pointed at Hermione. "What did Potter add to his potion before it exploded?"

Hermione shook furiously. "No..nothing, professor. Harry just dropped his sample onto your desk and came back to his potion. It was already bubbling when he came back."

"It was Malfoy!" Ron shouted suddenly, pointing an accusing finger. "I saw him smirk at Harry just before he was sucked into that…thing!"

"Ten points for false accusations, Weasely," Snape said, bending cautiously over Harry's ruined potion. "All of you get out," he snapped. "Weasely, Granger, follow me."

When everyone had cleared the room, Snape led Hermione and Ron to the Headmaster's office, levitating the almost destroyed cauldron and the rest of the potion.

"Headmaster," Snape said as they entered the office. "Potter has once again screwed up a simple potion and caused a…incident to occur."

"Harry didn't do anything!" Ron yelled in defense of his best friend."

"Silence, Weasely!" Snape glare at the red head.

Ron glowered angrily.

"Perhaps it would be best it would be best if you started from the beginning," Dumbledore offered.

They all told the story from their perspective, causing the Headmaster to pace in deep thought. "This is troubling," he said more to himself than the others. "It seems like Harry has been forced through a portal. But what kind?"

Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes, petting the phoenix. "Is he in a world of demons, or perhaps something completely different than this world?" He continued to talk to himself for a few minutes before turning back to Snape.

"Severus, I want you to leave the potion with me for the time being. When you return to me again, I want you to bring a few items with you." Dumbledore wrote a few things down on a piece of parchment, handing it over to the potions professor. "Perhaps we can find a way to see or perhaps come in contact with Harry."

Snape nodded and left immediately.

"Professor," Hermione said slowly. "Do you think Harry will be alright? Will you be able to bring him back?"

Dumbledore looked at the two seriously. "At the moment," he said slowly, "I am unsure of how to properly act. But," he said, noticing their sad looks, "I am sure with professor Snape's help, we can get Harry back safe and sound."

The two beamed.

"I would advice you to not tell the other students and least of all Umbridge what will be happening," he advised.

"We understand, sir," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "We won't say anything.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at them. "You two are free to go. If you have any questions, you may come back to my office."

The two nodded and left the office, looking a bit better.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Red eyes glared at the man at his feet. He was a rich man, gelled hair and a nice suite could tell anyone that. He screamed as he was forced under the Cruciatus curse once more.

"For the last time," Voldemort said dangerously, "where are we?"

The man at his feet, who Voldemort learned was called Giovanni, panted hard. "You are in my base. I used our advance technology to bring a force with incredibly power to aid me on my quest to ruling this world."

Voldemort smirked at the irony. "It appears that you miscalculated, because Lord Voldemort does not serve anybody."

Giovanni shivered. His subordinates in the room were on the ground as well, either bloodied up or dead.

"But," Voldemort said carefully, "I am sure we could help each other out."

Giovanni's head snapped up, eyes wide with disbelief. He would actually live? He choked on a sob but almost laughed as he realized he would only be used by these…beings.

Voldemort smirked down at the broken man and turned to his followers. He had about fifty of his Death Eaters with him. He almost frowned as he realized only half of them had wands. How they lost their wand was beyond Voldemort.

He smiled cruelly. "It seems we are in a new world. We will use their resources to help us in our own fight in London." He glanced at a few specific people. "I want you all to watch over this…Team Rocket and make sure they not only do our bidding, but find a way for us to get back to London."

They all bowed.

Voldemort fingered his wand. "Take over everything. I want these people to know who they are dealing with. I will deal with everything else."

"Yes, master," they all said and started swarming the place, stunning or killing a few people and monsters. The one's without wands were given a few transfigured wizard weapons from the others.

Voldemort laughed at Giovanni. "It seems you have just helped me. I will let you live for now." He turned to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrang. "Lock him up."

Lucius smirked and pointed his wand at the weak man. "Crucio."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open slowly. He put a hand to his head, hissing in pain as he felt a headache coming on.

"Don't move now," a voice commanded.

Harry looked up and saw a red haired girl with bright blue eyes. "Who are you?" Harry frowned at his hoarse voice.

The woman smiled kindly at him. "I'm Misty. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry."

Harry blinked as she realized she didn't make a big deal about his name. Perhaps she was a muggle? "Uhm, where am I?"

Misty started to dab his forehead with a cold washcloth. "You are in Pallet Town. We found you in a small crater. What did you do, fall from the sky?"

"Probably," Harry muttered, closing his eyes. He felt around for his glasses on his face but didn't find them. He frowned and opened his eyes, wondering why he could see. "Where are my glasses?"

Misty stopped dabbing his head. "Your glasses were broken. You were such a mess we were sure you were dead."

"We?" Harry questioned.

Misty nodded. "Me and my friends. We found you and took you the hospital. You had so many internal injuries and bruises that you almost died. When we took you to the hospital, there were some Chansey's that healed you. They even managed to fix your eye sight."

"What's a Chansey?" Harry asked. His headache was a little less thanks to the cold washcloth but it still hurt when he talked.

"It's a pokemon healer."

"What's a pokemon?"

This time Misty frowned. "You don't know what pokemon is?"

"No," Harry said annoyed. Why would he even ask if he knew?

"Where are you from?" Misty asked, not telling him what pokemon was.

Harry tensed. "England."

Misty stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever heard of England before."

Harry frowned. "Look, I just need to get of here."

"Oh not you don't," Misty said forcefully. "You just got out of the hospital. Right now you're at Professor Oak's lab. You're not going anywhere."

Harry pushed her away, glaring. He suddenly wondered if this was one of Voldemort's traps. Perhaps to lure him into a false sense of protection? Harry jumped up.

"Sit down!" Misty yelled at him. Harry was already long gone before she finished. It didn't seem to click that all he had on was a pair of boxers. He ran fast, out the door and down the hall way.

"_Where the hell am I?" _Harry thought desperately. All kinds of weird machines and wires kept grabbing Harry's attention.

"Ash!" Harry heard Misty shout.

"Oh crud!" Harry ran faster, trying to look for an exit or even a window. Before he could take two more steps, two vines shot out and wrapped around him, tying him down and dragging him back.

"Let go of me!" Harry shouted. He turned to see what grabbed him and could only stare in shock at the small green creature with a large…thing on its back.

Misty and a man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes stared at him.

"Just try to calm down," the man told him.

"Like hell I will!" Harry snapped, trying to fight against the bonds. "Like I would ever listen to a bunch of Death Eaters!"

The man blinked and turned to look at Misty who only shrugged in response. "Look, were not – what did you call them? – Death Eaters."

Harry still didn't stop fighting back. "What's with all the noise?" a cranky voice said. Harry turned around to see an old man come up to them. He glanced at Harry and sighed. "Ash, let the poor boy go. I'm sure he's just scared."

Harry huffed. "I'm not scared."

The old man just smiled kindly at him. "Of course not. Now, Ash, let him go."

The man, Ash, grumbled. "Ok, Bulbasaur, let him go."

The green thing let him go. "Bulba!" it said happily.

Harry stood up warily. He blushed as he realized the only thing he was wearing was boxers.

Misty giggled and Harry shot her a glare. "What is that thing?" Harry asked, pointing at Bulbasaur.

Ash gave him a look. "That _thing_ is Bulbasaur. He's my good friend."

"Pika!" a large yellow mouse said on Ash's shoulder, startling Harry.

"And this is Pikachu, my other friend."

Harry looked at the strange mouse and frowned. "I still don't… Are you working for Voldemort?"

They all blinked, looking at him as if he was crazy. "Who?" they all asked.

Harry almost sighed with relief as he saw real confusion in their eyes. He stared pointedly at Misty and pointed at Bulbasaur. "Is that a pokemon?"

Misty nodded but Ash's jaw dropped. "How do you not know what pokemon is?"

Professor Oak coughed to get their attention. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation when our guest has some clothes on."

Harry blushed and grudgingly followed Misty back to his room, still not trusting her.

Ten minutes later had Harry and the others sitting on a couch and a few chairs, fully dressed. Oak sipped some tea. "When we found you, you were nothing but a bloody mess. In fact, if Pikachu hadn't found you, you probably wouldn't have made it."

Harry glanced at the yellow mouse. He folded his hands in thought. That still didn't explain how he got here.

"You were surrounded by a strange light," Oak continued. "It only disappeared after we came close to you. Do you have any idea what happened before you woke up?"

Harry sighed. "Tell me more about these pokemon creatures first." He couldn't tell them about the wizarding world…yet.

Oak folded his hands thoughtfully. "Well, each creature is unique. There are hundreds of them. There are still some new ones being discovered. People have a chance to capture and train them, thus becoming a pokemon trainer."

"What?" Harry glared angrily. "You mean you capture living creatures and you…what do you do?"

"Pokemon battle," Ash supplied.

Harry glared at Ash. "That's disgusting," he snarled. "You force other creatures to fight each other? What if they kill each other?"

Ash looked startled at the proclamation and paled.

Professor Oak decided to explain to the youth that it was impossible. "Pokemon do not die in battles. They are merely knocked unconscious. Trainers take them to a place called a pokemon center to get them healed."

Harry shook his head. "But you still force these beings to fight for your own amusement."

Ash stood up and said calmly, "We never force pokemon to fight if they don't want to. Pokemon, by nature, are fighting creatures. They love the thrill of battle. Trainers like me capture and train them to help them reach their full potential."

Harry sighed. He just didn't get it. "So pokemon fight with vines?"

Ash laughed. "Bulbasaur is a grass type. There are different types of pokemon. What he used was an attack called vine whip."

Harry tapped the couch in thought. "So there are others like fire and water?"

Ash nodded, happy Harry was starting to get it. "Yes. Pokemon have different attacks depending on the type. Sometimes two different types can learn the same attack."

"It sounds like there are a lot of attacks."

Professor Oak said, "Yes, and there are still more, just like there are more pokemon."

Harry grumbled. "I still don't like the idea of battling."

Ash clapped him on the shoulder. "It's true there are some bad people out there, but pokemon don't fight just for the trainer, they fight for themselves because that's what they love."

"Pika chu chu," Pikachu said.

"Can you even understand what pokemon are saying? It just sounds like they are repeating their names."

Misty smiled. "That's basically what pokemon do. When a trainer has been with a pokemon for a while, a bond is formed and you both start to really understand each other."

"Ah." Harry stayed silent. From what he heard, these people just forced other creatures to fight for pure amusement. Harry looked at Pikachu. But the pokemon looked happy. He sighed. It would be best if he just got home as soon as possible.

"Now what about you?" Oak asked. "Tell us your story."

Harry nodded in agreement. They told him there's so it was only fair he told his.

Misty, Ash and Oak all listened carefully, eyes wide and disbelieving as he told them about his world. Harry honestly didn't know why they were so shocked since they had creatures who could throw ice or lightning. Then Harry realized he had been shocked too.

Professor Oak was almost jumping up and down with excitement. "Another world? This could change scientific research for good!" 

Harry shook his head. "You can't tell anyone else! I juts need a way to find a way back to my world."

"But…" Oak started to protest.

"Harry is right," Ash said. He turned to Harry. "Until we can do more research, there's basically nothing we can do right now."

Harry sighed and suddenly froze as he realized something. "Where's my wand!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are things going as planned?" Voldemort asked, eyeing Lucius.

"Yes, master. This base has been taken over. Your servants are learning as much as they can about this world. This technology is difficult to understand. It seems too muggle," Malfoy spat.

Voldemort nodded. "As disgusting as it may seem, this technology and the strange creatures in this world will be useful. Make sure you keep that fool of a man alive." Voldemort was referring to Giovanni. He man was still useful. Voldemort would use him to draw in the other bases.

"These fools know nothing of killing," Malfoy said, disgust in his voice. "This petty little group of worms does nothing but steal artifacts and the strange creatures they call pokemon."

Voldemort nodded, already knowing this by using Occlumency on Giovanni. "Train them. Use as much force as possible. I don't care about treasure or strange creatures. Just make sure they find away for us to get back."

Malfoy bowed low. "If I may make a suggestion, milord, but perhaps it would be useful to use these creatures in any way you might agree with."

Voldemort eyes Malfoy carefully, fingering his wand. "Explain."

"These creatures use powers such as fire and ice. They have a huge amount of stamina and appear very strong."

Voldemort sat down on a comfy chair. "No, these creatures require training. It takes too long for them to grow. I have no use for creatures that grow at such a slow pace."

Malfoy didn't say anything.

"But, perhaps with magic they may be of some use not only this world, but in London as well." Voldemort folded his hands. "Leave me, Lucius."

With one last bow, Malfoy left, thankful for not being tortured for speaking out of turn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry threw dirt, rocks and all kinds of grass in many directions. He searched frantically in the small crater that he had landed in. Ash and Misty had taken him to where he first appeared. They didn't have his wand and now he was searching for it.

His effort was in vain when Harry tried to send out his magic, trying to feel for the power of his phoenix wand. Harry nearly dropped to the ground with a sob as he realized it wasn't there. His wand wasn't in this world.

Misty knelt down beside him. "Harry, I'm sorry you couldn't find your wand. Can you make another?"

Harry shook his head. "Only a wand maker can do it. Every wand is different. They have a core or type of wood that chooses the wizard."

Harry sighed and got up. "Perhaps it is in my world."

Misty nodded. "Come on, Professor Oak has something to tell us."

Harry dejectedly followed her back to the lab.

Back at the lab, Oak smiled at them. "Harry, I think I have found a way to get you back to your world."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Did you?"

Oak nodded and beckoned them all to follow him. Harry was nearly bouncing with excitement. Oak started typing and a picture on a large screen appeared.

Harry looked at the picture. It was a green stone with gold encircling it.. "A stone?" Harry questioned

"Yes," said Oak. "This stone is very powerful. No one has ever found it, but it is rumored to be in one of the islands by Cinnabar Island. There is a ferry there that takes trainers to one of eight islands. There is one island that was closed off, though."

Ash looked at Oak seriously. "The one where Moltres used to live?"

"Yes. When Moltres left that island in shambles, Ho Oh claimed the island and changed its terrain completely and hid the stone there, creating traps to make sure no human could get it easily. It is actually known as he Orb of Power, created by Ho Oh himself."

Harry was totally lost. He had no idea what a Moltres and Ho Oh were. Oak, as if sensing his confusion, tapped a few buttons and pictures appeared.

Harry blinked. "Are those phoenixes?" Oak rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps in relation, but research on the legendary birds are so low, we have no idea."

Harry sighed. "So, we just have to go to this island and get this orb, right? It will give you the power you need?"

Oak nodded, still a little unsure. "I would be using psychic pokemon and a bit of your DNA to try to pinpoint your world. It will be hard, and it will take a lot of time."

Harry nodded. "I understand. When do we go?"

Ash and the others looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Misty said sadly. "We won't be able to go with you. I have to help with the gym in Cerulean city."

"Gym?" Harry asked.

Misty said, "Gyms are where trainers use their pokemon to fight with the leader. If they win, they get a badge. When a trainer receives enough badges, he or she can enter the pokemon league where people will battle for first place."

"Oh." Harry looked at Ash. "What about you?"

Ash sighed. "I am a Pokemon Master. I have to stay with the league and fight challengers. I am unable to go on another journey for at least a year."

Harry looked at Oak desperately. "I can't go with you because I need to do the proper research to get you back home here. Also, I have to give beginning trainers their first pokemon."

"But how can I get there if you don't help me!? I don't even have a wand anymore!" Harry knew he was becoming hysterical, but he needed to get home.

Ash patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But this is something you have to do on your own." Ash smiled. "It will give you experience as well. Besides, it can get you in shape when you have to fight that Voldemort guy," Ash said with a wink.

"But I don't even know where to go."

"A simple remedy," Oak said. He typed something else on his keypad and a map showed up. "This is the Kanto region." Harry listened attentively, trying to memorize the map and everything that was said.

He couldn't believe he had to do this alone. He had nothing now that he had no magic. Harry sighed.

Professor Oak glanced at Harry. "Don't think we won't send you out there without equipment or protection. I have enough supplies to get you started."

Harry looked at the old man, wondering what he meant.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you a pokemon of your own. You will receive a sleeping bag, some food, basic camping materials and of course a map."

Harry suddenly frowned. "I don't want a pokemon. There's no way I could ever make someone fight like that."

Professor Oak shook his head. "Your pokemon will be for protection."

Harry shook his head. "But what you have told me, it will still fight wild pokemon other trainers who challenge me. Thanks, but no way would I ever do that."

Ash frowned as well. "What about your little fight club, huh?" Harry looked confused before he remembered mentioning the DA. "You're training kids to fight against adults in a war."

"That's exactly it," Harry snapped. "It's a war. Death Eaters are killing innocents and our teacher is horrible. They need to defend themselves!"

"And so do pokemon!" Ash yelled. "They need to be trained to fight as well."

"It's this worlds fault for even making them fight!" Harry yelled back.

Misty sighed as she watched the two fight. "You would have thought the two were related," she muttered. "Besides having a temper, they even look alike with their wild hair."

Oak laughed. "I do hope they calm down, though. I also hope Harry realizes pokemon are not our tool, but partners."

"That's a load of bullocks!" Harry shouted.

"What the heck does that mean?!" Ash yelled.

"It means you're full of shit!" 

"Why you little!"

Misty could only shake her head. "And here I though Ash was eighteen, not eight."

The fight lasted a lot longer than anyone thought possible and Harry was given a room for the night. Harry glared out at the windows as he paced angrily. He couldn't understand these people.

Making a low growling sound, Harry threw himself on his bed. Punching his pillow for a few minutes didn't help him calm down as much as wanted but at least he was able to think properly.

"Why do they use creatures to fight?" Harry asked himself. Harry lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Thoughts about this strange orb and going home went through his head.

"_Is there no other way to get home?" _Harry thought. _"Do I really have to go through all these towns? Would I have to force someone to fight?"_

Ah, but aren't you already forcing your friends to fight?

Harry frowned at the sly voice in his head.

"This is completely different."

Is it? These creatures fight because they want to. Your friends fight because of necessity.

Harry curled into a ball. "Why am I so weak?"

The voice was silent for a moment.

You do not try.

"I try!" Harry shouted.

You do not complete your vows.

"What?"

You do not adapt.

"What the hell?"

The voice did not come back and Harry waited a few minutes before he slapped himself.

"Damn internal conflicts," Harry muttered. He sighed. The voice did have a point. He wanted to fight Voldemort, but was held back. If he said no to a pokemon, would it be the same?

"I can't stand this!" Harry quickly got dressed. He had been given a pair of pajamas and some new clothes since his robe had been destroyed. Quickly dressing in blue jeans and a black shirt, Harry tip toed into the lab area where he saw Professor Oak keep all his pokemon books.

Grabbing one, Harry made his way over to the couch. He read silently. Pokemon did appear interesting, but it didn't tell him their opinions on battling. Could people even understand them like Misty had said?

"Cha?"

Harry jumped and saw the yellow mouse. "Oh, er, Pikachu, right?"

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto his shoulder.

Harry sighed. "Pikachu." The mouse looked at him. "Do you truly enjoy fighting?"

Pikachu cocked an ear before smiling happily and gave a small, "Chu!"

"Are you allowed to say no?"

Pikachu nodded again.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Do you…" He sighed. "I don't know what to do." Harry pulled his knees to his chest.

He stared at Pikachu. "Do I really make my friends fight for me?"

Pikachu, sensing his distress, jumped in front of him. "Pika chu ha ha pikachu cha pikachu."

Harry could only shake his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand you."

Pikachu seemed to think for a moment before running off and bringing a hat back. Harry noticed it was Ash's.

Pikachu put the hat on and walked around. He put the hat on the ground and patted it. "Pika Pi." He then electrocuted it. Harry jumped back from shock as he saw the electricity.

"Chu pika!" Pikachu ran around the hat and shook his head.

Harry, who didn't understand this at all, could make out that Pikachu was trying to tell him Ash never forced him into fights. He always asked.

Harry frowned. "What would Sirius have me do?" Leaning his elbow against the armchair, Harry let his chin rest in his hand. "What should I do?"

Pikachu jumped on to his lap and pulled up his hands so that they looked like fists. Harry laughed as Pikachu made a few punches in the air. "So you're saying I should fight?"

Pikachu nodded.

"I don't know…"

Pikachu suddenly smiled evilly. "Chuuu!"

Harry screamed as he was electrocuted. He slumped to the floor, slightly smoking.

Coughing, Harry managed to say, "I guess you're not giving me a choice?"

"Pi." Pikachu nodded.

Harry groaned and pulled himself back onto the chair, surprised no one heard his scream. Folding his arms, Harry stared at Pikachu.

"Adapt," he whispered. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

"I have to adapt to survive," Harry continued. "I need to survive so I can back to my world. I need to get back to my world to defeat Voldemort and help my friends."

Harry stared at Pikachu, eyes starting water. "I'm scared."

"It's alright."

Harry jumped as he was snuck up on twice that night. Ash came over to him and sat down next to him. "I would like to apologize for earlier. You are new this world and don't understand it like we do." 

Harry looked down, ashamed. He had acted like a child earlier. "No need to apologize."

"Yes I do," Ash insisted. "I suppose I got a little angry that you didn't accept something I've loved my whole life. I guess I snapped when you accused me of abusing my pokemon. That is something that I would never do."

Harry just nodded. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I have a lot to learn," Harry admitted. "I suppose I am doing the same thing with my friends."

"No." Ash shook his head. "You are right; you are in a war while we are not."

Harry just shrugged. "I'm still helping to train them to fight."

Ash was silent.

"Do you think we can start over?" Harry asked.

Ash nodded and smiled. "Of course! " He looked over at the book in Harry's hand. "I could help you understand pokemon a bit more."

Harry smiled widely. "Would you really?"

Ash nodded, grabbing a few books as well. "You won't really need these," he told Harry, holding out a red device. "This is a pokedex. It'll give you information on just about anything. A pokemon or a move, whatever."

Harry looked at the strange device. "I wish I had my wand."

Ash shrugged. "Is that why you're scared of going out into the world?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe a little," he admitted. "But I'm so used to having my friends with me." He laughed suddenly. "I used to be used to being alone. For the first ten years of my life I was a lone."

Ash stayed silent.

Harry ran a hand over Pikachu's head. "What if I stay here forever?"

Ash regarded Harry seriously. "Then I suppose you'll just have to try to live life to its fullest."

Harry smiled. "I guess your right.

They were silent for a minute.

"So how about I tell you about the different types?" Ash suggested. "No way you're gonna learn a whole bunch of names in one night."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, first we have fire types…"

Harry had probably never paid this much attention to anything. All night they talked, Ash trying to explain things. Harry managed to get a quarter of the map of Kanto down. Of course, it would still be different actually going there. At least Harry was being prepared so he would know what to expect.

Morning had come fast but Harry wasn't even tired. He was nervous as hell and still didn't feel comfortable with sending out someone to do battle while all he did was send out orders.

He would get used to it, Ash had said. Ash had also told him, he could train with his pokemon. Harry doubted he would catch any.

Harry sighed as he finished breakfast with the others. A journey? This would take a long time. It seemed like he had to travel around all of Kanto. He had to get to a place called Fuchsia City and take a ferry to Cinnabar Island. There…well, he would try and get to the islands.

"Are you ready?" Misty asked Harry.

He shrugged. "I have to get home. If this is the only way home, I'll do anything."

Ash grinned. "Call us everytime you get to a pokemon center."

Harry nodded. "Will do."

Professor Oak handed him a backpack. "Inside are some items that will help you out at first. I gave you some money but soon, you will have to buy more and even challenge others for money."

Harry frowned. He still didn't like that. Perhaps if he only used money for food? He new of some wild plants that could be used as food.

"I have added several potions and antidotes," Oak told him. He held up a red device similar to Ash's. "This is a pokedex. I am sure Ash has told you by now, especially since you two were up all night."

Harry and Ash tried to look innocent.

"Some food, cooking utensils and a sleeping bag are in here as well." Professor Oak handed him the backpack.

Harry was surprised so many things could fit into such a small thing.

"I also give you five pokeballs," Oak said. Harry sighed. He hesitantly grabbed the round balls Ash told him about. "And," Oak handed him a belt, "a belt that will hold your pokeballs magnetically."

Harry put it on slowly. He shook his head, thoughts still going through his head.

"Finally, a pokemon to protect you." Professor Oak held out an enlarged pokeball. Harry glanced at Ash. He nodded encouragingly. Harry took it slowly and nearly dropped it in shock as it opened with a flash.

Harry watched as a long creature started to take form. When the light cleared, Harry's eyes bulged out as he saw what it was. It was long, purple, and had yellow eyes.

Harry nearly gagged in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Ekans Ekans!" the large snake said happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yea, ok this first chapter kind of sucks. If this fic gets good ratings I'll continue to the end. Actually, I already have a general idea of it so ….who knows?

Please review! How do you like it? Harry doesn't really like the whole concept of poke battling but know he has to do this by these world's rules to get home. Also, what is Voldemort planning with Team Rocket?


	2. attack

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_What's going on here?' _the purple snake asked, turning to each person. _'Where am I?'_

Harry only stared, shock written on his face. They expected him to take a snake? He had a bad history with snakes! He even told them that and yet they still gave him one.

Professor Oak saw Harry's look and said, "I'm sorry, Harry, but this is all we have. Ekans here will be an excellent companion for you. You just have to get used to each other."

Ekans heard the comment and turned to Harry. _'I have a trainer at last! I promise to not let you down.'_

Harry sighed and, determined to at least give Ekans a chance, said, _'It is nice to meet you.'_

Everyone, Ekans included, gapped. "You can speak pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Don't be silly, Ash," Misty scolded. "That was more like hissing than anything."

'_You speak and understand me?'_ Ekans asked, clearly amazed. _'I am very lucky.'_

"I don't speak pokemon," Harry said. "I can speak to snakes using Parseltongue. I thought I explained it earlier but must have forgotten. See, I can understand snakes and I guess it goes for snake pokemon as well."

Professor Oak looked like he was about to explode with excitement. "The research we could discover!" he cried. "Just think of all the possibilities!"

Harry, who was more than ready to get out of there, turned to Ekans. _'Let's run for it!'_

'_I hear you!' _Ekans said and slithered after Harry.

Misty and Ash laughed at Oak who was pouting. "No, come back," he kept mumbling.

Ash just grinned. "Now that was interesting."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry glanced at Ekans. The two hadn't really said anything for the past hour and a half. The purple snake was too enthralled with actually being out in the wilderness and being able to pummel small birds and rats.

Pidgey and Rattata, Harry reminded himself. That's what they were.

Still, it annoyed him that Ekans would not leave them alone. It reminded him of Dudley beating up those who were smaller and weaker than him. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

'_Will you stop that?' _he hissed at Ekans.

Ekans slithered up to him. _'Were you hoping to capture them? I'm sorry I scared them off.'_

'_It's not that,' _Harry said. _'Look, do you _have_ to keep attacking the random pokemon that shows up?'_

'_Of course! How else will I get stronger? And it is a lot of fun.'_

'_How is it fun when you are hurting innocents?' _Harry asked just a bit harshly.

'_Innocents?' _Ekans asked, almost tasting the question. _'If I did not attack them, then they would surely attack me.'_

'_What makes you so sure?' _Harry demanded. _'They would probably leave us alone if you did not bother them.'_

'_You are a strange trainer,' _Ekans commented

'_I'm not a trainer.'_

Ekans seemed to pause. _'Then why do you own me?'_

'_I do not own you,' _Harry said. _'I own no one. It isn't right for anyone to own someone else.'_

Ekans contemplated those words. _'You still have not told me why I am with you.'_

Harry sighed. _'Look, this might sound weird, but I'm not from around here. Actually, I'm not even from this world.'_

'_Ok.'_

Harry blinked. _'You believe me?'_

'_Why should I not? Many strange things happen in this world. You are just one more thing to add to the list.'_

"Pid Pdgey!" came a cry from some bushes. Harry sighed and just continued to walk, ignoring the small interruption.

"Pidgeeey!" came a now horrible cry of pain.

Harry turned around. _'What are you doing!?' _he hissed furiously. Ekans had the Pidgey pinned to the ground. _'Stop it!'_

Ekans let the Pidgey go. _'If I do not train on these weaklings now, I will not be able to beat the larger and stronger opponents in the future.'_

'_You shouldn't have to do it anyway!' _

Ekans hissed angrily. _'You do not seem to understand. If I do not fight now, I can not fight to protect you later.'_

'_I don't need a protector. What I'm saying is that you shouldn't attack anything at all, even in the future for no reason.'_

'_But I want to grow stronger! I want to protect you!'_

'_Why?!'_ Harry hissed with exasperation. _'Why would you want to protect me? And even if I need to be protected, which won't happen, it's this worlds fault for turning it into a battle zone.'_

'_That is just the way things are,' _Ekans said quietly, trying to get this human to understand.

Harry just turned away and started walking again.

'_I will not stop fighting,' _Ekans said, causing Harry to stop. _'Why do you not want me to train? You are not the one who gets hurt.'_

'_I do not want anyone to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt.'_

Ekans felt a warmth come from inside. Never, never in his entire life did someone say something like that to him. His human actually cared about him.

'_I'm ordering you to stop,' _Harry said.

Ekans felt his world now crashing down on him. Battling was a pokemon's life. Sure, there were some who didn't battle but that was fine. But, over 90 percent of the population longed to fight. To be able to grow stronger and fight for their human as he or she guided them, it was what they dreamt of.

'_But…'_

'_No,' _Harry interrupted coldly. Harry sighed. _'Look, I'm sorry, but I've never had a good experience with snakes before and this is just a bit hard.'_

Anger overcame Ekans. _'So you hate us all for what another snake has done for you?'_

'_What? I…'_

'_No,' _Ekans said coldly. _'You don't give anyone a chance because you have been hurt before. And you know what? I've been hurt as well but I still give others a chance! This is your world now, get used to it!'_

Ekans slithered off, leaving a stunned and very guilty Harry behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, bowing low. "The take over of this base has been a success. These… muggles await your command."

"Very good, Lucius," Voldemort said quietly. "Bella is having the scientists build the machines I need?"

"Of course, Master."

"Is she torturing those who aren't working fast enough?"

Malfoy smirked. "She loves every minute of it."

"Excellent. You may leave."

Malfoy bowed once more and exited the room.

Once Voldemort was alone, he turned to Nagini. _'Nagini, my sweet. This little change of yours may very well be an improvement.'_

'_Was I not already perfect, Master?' _Nagini teased, swinging her sword like tail. Long red fangs hung out of her mouth, almost ready to take a bite out of anyone. Her scales had gotten much harder and she now had a gold and black crown on her head.

The Team Rocket guards listened nervously as their new leader hissed to an extremely long Seviper. It had to be the largest one in history.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I remember life right after hatching. It was not a great life and I would be lying if I could say I remembered any sort of happiness. I was the weakest and smallest of my brothers and sisters. The runt of the pack, they called me.

I remember humans coming every so often and collecting the strongest of my hatch mates. The humans, their eyes so full of kindness and wisdom, would help me to grow strong. I remembered waiting each day, hoping to be chosen.

I was not stupid. I learned things rather quickly then the ordinary Ekans. I knew they chose the strongest Ekans first. I trained against my brothers and sisters, hoping to defeat any of them. I had no such luck.

Even against the youngest I was still no match. It just wasn't fair. I remember their laughter and jeers. Why would they not help me? Why would they not train me and encourage me? It was all I ever longed for.

Even my mother, a beautiful golden brown Arbok, never gave me words of wisdom. I remembered the humans always gushing over her. A shiny is what they called her. I did not understand what was so special about a shiny pokemon but, as I said, I was not stupid. I listened and learned from the passing humans.

Shiny pokemon were apparently stronger than most of their species. Even to this day I did not understand why but I knew that my mother was strong. I already knew she was strong, even without the different color. She was my mother, the strongest thing in my life.

I wanted her love and acceptance of me. I still fought my brothers and sisters each day, hoping to grow stronger and slither back to my mother proudly, hoping to see her smile and tell me how proud she was.

It never happened.

I still lost each day. Humans continued to come and take my siblings away. They gave me a few stares very now and then but they knew that I, the smallest, was weak. They never gave me a chance.

Soon I was all alone. It was just me and my disappointed mother. She rarely gave me any attention and I had to fend for myself for a while. The human would give me food occasionally but always left muttering about wasting money. If a human would just choose me and train me it would not matter.

Mother had told my siblings and me of how her human trained her for battles and how she won most of them. If anything, my mother was quite the bragger. She claimed she defeated a Blastoise. I believed her and so did my siblings. Why shouldn't I believe her?

After all, she was mother.

I remembered turning exactly four months old. Pokemon age faster than humans but I was still considered a baby. A baby by length and strength, but definitely not by mind. It was one of the few things mother ever acknowledged.

"You would make a fine strategist in battle if you had the strength," she told me.

I had glowed at that and fought to get stronger and prove to her I was strong. I remember accompanying her on a slither through the forest. She ignored me as usual. I followed behind and admired the way she slithered with quiet grace and strength.

I also remember falling behind. I was scared, having never gone into the forest before. I curled up and prayed that mother would come. She did, but she was the second to do so. A Zangoose came up to me. It had to be at least as old as me.

"Not a Seviper but at least an easy defeat," it had said at me.

That had been the most painful thing I had ever experienced. I was so bruised up I couldn't believe I was still conscious. This just made the Zangoose happy. More time to play with its prey, it told me. My cries had not gone unanswered, though.

Mother had come back. I had never seem her so angry. Power just radiated off of her as she defeated the young Zangoose with only two slams. The mother was not so easy. The mother Zangoose fought against my mother using her sharp claws and speed.

I could do nothing but watch as my mother got wound after wound. Still she battled, acting as if her bruises meant nothing. She had defeated the mother Zangoose with a Rock Tomb attack her human had taught her.

I had never felt happier. My mother had protected me. I knew right then and there she loved me no matter how weak I was. I had slithered weakly up to her.

How wrong I had been.

She gave a cold glance and whacked me away. "How could one of my children be so weak? Get out of my sight." I never saw her again, her words still hurting me to this very day.

It wasn't long after that that Professor Oak captured me, planning to give me to a starting trainer. I was so emotionally distraught that the first five try's no one wanted me. I was soon just a left over pokemon. I didn't want that. I wanted to grow strong, and the only way that could happen is if a human trained me.

And so I waited.

The first time I was actually accepted it was a young boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me encouragingly. He helped me defeat my first opponent. I was also the one who helped him capture his first pokemon. He loved me and I loved him.

Or so I thought.

We had reached the next city when a wild Growlithe jumped out at us. Don't ask how one was living in the wild so close to Pallet, it just was. My trainer got excited at this rare sight. He sent me out, saying I was his strongest. This brought a strange warmth to me.

I fought the fire dog with all I had. I truly fought as hard I could. All it took was one ember attack and I was down. After that I remember waking up in the pokemon center. My trainer, who I have long forgotten his name, said that he would send me back to Oaks.

He had successfully captured the Growlithe but had used his newly captured Pidgey. He said that if an untrained Pidgey could capture a pokemon such as Growlithe and I, a trained pokemon, could not I was no longer useful.

My world had crashed on me once more.

I was back inside a pokeball. This wait was so much longer. It was so long I truly thought no one would ever choose me. But then the old Professor carried my ball to a new person. This person was older than he looked.

He must've been the runt of his own litter and I thought we would have a connection right away just because of it. I was so anxious to leave that I asked if he was my new trainer even though they could not understand me.

But the human spoke to me. In a language of the snakes as well! I was so happy that I promised myself I would never lose for him, even if I was on the verge of death.

This human was strange, though. We passed many pokemon and yet he did not order me to attack. Perhaps he thought I was too strong for them? Although I was happy with the thought, I still knew I would need to still defeat them, knowing how weak I truly was.

The human, Harry I learned, had gotten angry. Well, what did he expect? I needed to get stronger. I explained and yet he did not understand. He did not want me to fight at all. How could I listen to that kind of order? That was all I ever wanted. That was what all pokemon wanted.

He had gotten angry at me. I suppose it was only natural. I had yelled back and ran off. I could not stay with a human who would not help me. Perhaps I was not strong enough for him. I do not know. What I do know is that I would prove him wrong.

I would show him even though a part of me didn't want him to come after me. The other half was unsure. As I slithered as fast as I could through the grass and into the small forest like area, I stiffened as I reached unknown territory. But I still wanted him to come after me.

Because I liked him.

Yes, I liked him. His scent was the best thing I had ever smelled. It was even better than mothers. Something about him I liked. He had had a bad past that much I could tell. I had hoped he would tell me about his and I would share mine with him and he would support me.

But as I stare into the angry eyes of a Spearow, I no longer know what to think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry kicked at a rock angrily. How stupid he had been! All that Ash had told him went right out the drain as he had that stupid fight with Ekans. It wasn't fair of him to yell at the poor snake like that.

Ekans had been right. Because he had a bad past with snakes did not mean he had any right to take it out on the rest. But still, he was so angry that Ekans attacked those pokemon for no reason. He had thought that they would leave him alone if he did nothing to bother them.

How wrong he had been.

Pidgey and the random worm attacked him. His pokedex had informed him those worms were called Weedil. They were poisonous and could cause serious damage if not careful.

Even before that he had wanted to apologize. Still, those attacks had helped. The little voice in his head also told him he had been wrong and told him he better get used to this life. Now all he had to do was look for Ekans.

He managed to make his way back to the spot Ekans had left him. Guilt flooded him as he followed a small trail. It really wasn't a trail so much as twigs and grass being pushed down my Ekans slithering away.

"I am such an idiot," Harry said to himself. "Where is he?" His eyes traveled across the grass and over to a small forest area. Perhaps Ekans had gone in there.

I loud hiss of pain coming from right inside the trees confirmed it to Harry and he rushed toward the source.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ekans snarled warningly as more Spearow's surrounded him. He arched his back, exposing poisonous fangs. The birds just laughed at him, three hitting him from all sides. Spearow's were known for playing unfair and to be able to attack one of their biggest enemies was a rare gift.

"Look at the small little worm," one cawed.

"Why don't you just go slither under a fungi infested rock with all the other weaklings."

"It isn't even worth the trouble of flying down at it."

"Maybe its trainer abandoned it?"

Ekans curled up into a ball as the pecks and insults rained down at him. He didn't know what hurt more. He just knew that he was wounded both physically and mentally. How could he ever amount to anything if he couldn't even defeat these annoying birds?

Even an Oddish could do better, Ekans thought sadly.

"Ekans!"

Great, now he was even starting to hear things.

"Ekans!"

Couldn't they just leave him alone?

'_Ekans!'_

Wait, he wasn't hearing things. It was really…

'_Harry!'_

'_Get away from him!' _Harry hissed at the Spearow, throwing rocks and small twigs at them. Harry knelt by Ekans, picking him up carefully. _'I'm so sorry,' _Harry whispered, cradling Ekans like a newborn.

'_It's alright,' _Ekans said weakly.

"Human! Human!" the Spearow cawed. "Get the human!"

Harry backed away slowly. _'What are they saying?'_

'_It means it's time to go!' _Ekans said, hanging limply in Harry's hold.

"Human! Human! Get the human!"

It had become a chant as the birds rained down on Harry, cutting his arms and scratching at his face. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying but had a pretty good guess as they sang, "Spear! Spear! Spe ow Spear!"

'_Harry,' _Ekans said weakly, looking up at his human.

'_Don't try to talk,' _Harry said just as weakly, using his body to shield the purple snake from harm.

'_But…'_

'_I promise I'll get you out of here,' _Harry said strongly. He continued to run until he was at the edge of a rather steep cliff with a river and waterfall right next to him. Harry tried to run the other way but only managed to get hit in the head by a particularly strong Spearow that effectively knocked him off the cliff and into the raging river.

Harry gagged as water rushed inside of him as he struggled to the surface, knowing that Ekans was probably in more pain that he was. In all reality, an hour rest would fix him up, but all those scratches and beatings built up. Harry knew from personal experience with his uncle that no matter how small a beating, it always left you tired and feeling weak as well as pitiful.

Merlin, why did he have to be so thickheaded and weak?

After what felt like forever, Harry managed to swim to the surface, allowing the current to push him along before he swam to land, clutching Ekans to his chest. It got even worse as the sky darkened and began to rain.

Harry panted, lying down on the grassy field. Ekans breathed just as deeply, watching Harry with one eye as the other was too puffy and hurt to open. _'Why…' _Harry whispered quietly, hearing the Spearow catch up to him.

Ekans tensed, knowing what was to be said. Why was he so weak? Why had he gotten himself hurt in the stupidest situation possible and then allow his trainer to be hurt? He deserved to be chastised. He had made a promise to grow strong and he had failed.

'_Why am I so weak?!' _Harry shouted, shocking Ekans. He had never been anything special, and Harry knew that. And yet, he always managed to get out of all the trouble he had gotten himself into. He would not lose to these birds. Harry stood up, facing the Spearow boldly, his eyes dark. "Spawo!" Harry shouted.

'_Spearow,' _Ekans corrected, trying to raise himself up but failing miserably.

"Spearow," Harry repeated. "Spearow!" he shouted, glaring up at the birds. "I swore to myself earlier this year that nothing would put me down, nothing would defeat me and I could get stronger to save those who I love. And you know what?" Harry asked, his voice loud as he stood protectively over Ekans.

"I lost sight of that goal and let myself be beaten. But never again!" Harry shouted even louder than before, power starting to radiate off of his body. "I won't let anything get in my way from protecting my friends, and that means you too!"

The Spearow cawed in anger, flying in frustrated circles until they could stand it no more and flew down to the pitiful human that dared to speak to them that way. And as they rushed at Harry, Ekans could have sworn Harry whispered, "I'll protect you."

At that moment, just as the rainy sky and let off a bolt of lightning and the Spearow were just inches away from Harry, two voices shouted throughout the battle, both who were determined to protect the other no matter what the cost.

"Incendio!"

'_Acid!'_

The poisonous liquid hit the fire just as it touched the first Spearow, causing a large explosion not just by the two elements, but by the power itself, and blew Harry backwards, knocking him out effectively.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry blinked, raising his head painfully as he felt a killer headache start. He looked around, confused by his surroundings. He was in a dense forest. Trees of every kind surrounded him and the sun shone brightly above him. The only problem with it all was that there wasn't a single sound.

There was no life.

"Hello?" Harry called out nervously. When there was no answer for three minutes, Harry sighed. It looked like he was alone.

He started walking, ignoring the groans coming from his bones and the aches from his muscle. It would do no good to sit around and do nothing. He had made a promise and intended to keep it.

As soon as he was on his feet, a deep voice made Harry jump about a foot in the air. "Up, are you? Perhaps you _are_ worthy."

Harry spun around and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a large animal walk gracefully toward him. What it was, Harry couldn't tell. The entire body was black, almost wrapped in shadows. Not even its eyes could be seen but Harry could tell this being was related to the cat family from the way it walked.

"Who are you?" Harry asked nervously.

The large creature stared at him, or at least Harry assumed it did because its head was facing him.

"Just another life in a world full of many other lives."

"That doesn't tell me anything," Harry said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"It doesn't? It should, there is great wisdom in those words. I am just another life, just as you are as well. What we choose to do with our lives makes us who we are and what we can be."

Harry stayed silent.

The stranger turned away from Harry and started to walk away, only pausing to say, "You have awakened me, but it is up to you awaken your power," before Harry's vision faded and he soon found himself staring at Ekans.

'_Ekans?' _Harry asked weakly, feeling even worse than he did only moments ago.

Ekans didn't say anything but did open his good eye and looked at Harry, happiness and pain shining in his eye. Harry pulled himself up, cradling Ekans carefully. Harry looked up into the sky, noticing a rainbow just over a city only minutes away.

"A city," Harry breathed with relief. He was about to say more but a large bird caught his eyes as he continued to stare up at the sky. It had to be the largest bird he had ever seen, its rainbow colored feathers and golden wings sparkling in the sun.

Harry watched amazed as it flew directly through the rainbow and out of sight, giving Harry a sense of hope. He could feel Ekans wrap around his arms weakly and started walking toward the city, his eyes burning with questions and hope. He would never be weak again.

He and Ekans both.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmmm. I actually made a second chapter. To tell the truth, if I hadn't watched the first episode I don't think I would have done so well. Actually, watching the first episode really brought back memories from when I was in elementary school. It reminded me of why I liked the show.

It was dramatic, had some deep, serious stuff, and could really teach you stuff. Ok, so I'm rambling. And don't tease me for having the original 1st episode on VHS! I got it when I was in third grade like eight years ago.

Neh. Please review!


	3. Pokemon Center

Harry glanced at Ekans nervously as he ran to the approaching city

Harry glanced at Ekans nervously as he ran to the approaching city. "We're almost there," Harry said happily, glad to be so close to where he could receive help. When no answer came from the purple snake, Harry realized he was unconscious.

This only forced Harry to run faster.

"Stop!" a voice called but Harry kept running, hoping to ignore whoever it was that was calling him so he could get help.

"Ack!" Harry felt the back of his shirt being grabbed and forcing him back. Harry struggled in the air for a moment, not really sure what he was doing in the air because he was so dazed.

"Just what do you think you're doing with that pokemon, young man?" a stern voice demanded.

"Huh?" Once safely put down, Harry turned to the stern looking figure. It was some type of officer with blue hair and blue eyes. Beside her was a red dog with tiger stripes that had its teeth bared. Feeling a little nervous by this new threat and the fact Ekans was completely out cold, Harry decided begging would be better suited at this moment.

"You have to help me! A bunch of Spooow…um Spearow? Yea, Spearow attacked me but Ekans helped protect me."

"Kid," the officer said, pointing at Harry, "that has got to be the most pathetic lie I've ever heard. You couldn't even remember the pokemon's correct name."

"That's not my fault," Harry said angrily. "I'm not from around here and barely know a single pokemon's name! Please, just help Ekans," Harry trailed off, looking at the ground in anger. "It's my fault we had such a stupid argument and how he ended up like this," Harry finished sadly.

The officer's eyes softened. "Being a cop has taught me to read people kid and I can tell you're telling me the truth. Don't worry; I'll take you to the pokemon center right away."

Harry smiled widely. "Thank you so much!"

The officer winked. "Not a problem. Now hop on!" Without giving Harry a chance to think about what was happening, he was pushed onto a motorcycle that took off as soon as they were both on. "By the way, my name is Officer Jenny!"

"Ha… Harry,' Harry said weakly, holding to both Ekans and the motorcycle for dear life as it soon reached the eighties.

"See that big building with the red top?" Jenny shouted over the roar of the wind. When Harry nodded she went on, "That's the pokemon center. It'll fix your Ekans up in no time!"

Not even two minutes later did they burst through the automatic doors and come to a screeching stop right at the desk where a woman with pink hair stood, scowling at their approach.

"Again, Jenny?" she demanded angrily. "This is the hundredth time! Just look at my floors!"

Guiltily, Jenny looked at the scratched up tiles that could show anyone she had done this many times before. "Sorry, Jenny, honest! But those Spearow have attacked again." Jenny indicated to Harry who was clutching Ekans to his chest.

Nurse Joy gasped. "Not another one. Chansey!" she called to a pink balloon. "I need a stretcher for one long pokemon ASAP!"

"Chans!" the pink balloon said before hurrying up to Harry and demanding him to put Ekans onto the stretcher.

"Wait!" Harry called as they took Ekans away. "Can't I come too?"

Nurse Joy laid a hand on Harry' shoulder. "There's nothing you can do right now but wait," she said kindly

"But—!" Harry tried to protest.

"Not another word," Nurse Joy said sternly. "Ekans is in the emergency room where we're doing all we can. Why don't you just go sit on one of those couches and wait?"

Harry nodded glumly and walked over to one of the poofy couches.

"And as for you," Nurse Joy said, pointing a finger at Officer Jenny, "take that bike of yours out of my center immediately!"

Officer Jenny chuckled nervously. "Right away!"

Harry watched Officer Jenny take off until she was out of sight. He sighed worriedly and tapped the couch impatiently. Hoping to pass the time, Harry took out his pokedex and fingered it halfheartedly. He knew a few of the basics about the strange device but not all of its functions.

Wanting to know more about the strange balloon pokemon, Harry point the pokedex at one and nearly jumped when a robotic voice spoke up: _Chansey, the egg pokemon. These pokemon are known for delivering happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its eggs with injured people._

Harry blinked at the information he was given. Knowing that Ekans was in the care of those who cared for others brightened his mood a little.

"Chansey?"

Harry looked up and saw one of the Chansey had wandered over to him and was now looking at him curiously.

"Um," Harry said hesitantly. "Hi?"

Chansey peered at him closely before leaping up and down with a shrill, "Chans! Chansey!"

Surprised by the excited pokemon, Harry shrank back. What the heck had gotten into it?

"Chansey?" Nurse Joy called, coming over to the two of them. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Chan," Chansey said happily and pointed at Harry. "Chansey sey."

This time Nurse Joy peered at Harry curiously. Feeling a bit annoyed, Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

Nurse Joy laughed in delight. "Sorry, dear, but I knew I recognized you!"

"Do you?" Harry asked hesitantly. "From where?"

"When Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum brought you here, of course!" Joy exclaimed. "Didn't those two even tell you where you had been healed?"

Harry shook his head. "I assumed I had been healed at the lab."

"Yes, Professor Oak had wanted you at the lab when you woke up. You were quite the patient, though."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, how do I put this?" Nurse Joy said thoughtfully. "You healed a lot like a pokemon."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, not sure if he should be insulted or amused.

"Let me explain," Nurse Joy said carefully. "It is my job to heal pokemon either automatically or within a couple of days."

"What do you mean automatically?" Harry asked.

"See that machine over there with six holes?" Harry saw a large machine that held six holes large enough for pokeballs.

"Yes."

"That is what I use for when a pokemon is tired, has a bodily problem like being poisoned or paralyzed, things like that. That machine is designed to heal them right away. However, there are some cases when the pokemon is so worn out that it takes a couple of days."

"How does that happen?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes battles last far too long," Nurse Joy replied. "You'll see that a lot with the older trainers. Their pokemon are just so darn stubborn they'll just keep battling until the other can no longer stand."

"That's horrible," Harry said, his face wrinkling with disgust.

"It's about pride and hard work," Joy told him a bit tiredly. "Anyway, pokemon have a special energy inside of them. This energy is what helps pokemon use attacks and evolve."

Harry cocked his head, interested in what this 'energy' was. Perhaps it was some type of magic?

"As I was examining you," Nurse Joy continued, "I found that you had that same energy. For a moment, I had thought you had been a Ditto in disguise but another quick examination told me you were in human."

"I'm sorry, Nurse Joy," Harry said, "but what is the point to all this?"

"I was getting to that," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Humans are not supposed to have this energy. It is that energy alone that allows pokemon to bend the rules of logic, such as control of the elements and stuff like that."

"Oh." Harry was at a loss. "So, does this mean I just healed faster than normal for you?"

"That's it exactly."

They were silent for a few minutes, vaguely hearing Officer Jenny speed away on her motorcycle.

"It would be best if you kept this little fact a secret," Nurse Joy informed. "There are bad people out there that, if they were to find out, would try to use you."

"Team Rocket?" Harry asked, thinking about the vague information Ash had given him.

Nurse Joy seemed to sag. "Yes, them." She sighed. "I can only pray they get stopped soon. Too much trouble and sadness is caused by them." She sighed once more before standing. "I think I'll go see how your Ekans is doing."

"Nurse Joy," Harry called just as she was about to leave. "What you said earlier… What do you mean by pokemon evolving?"

A genuine smile appeared across the Nurses' face. "You really don't know much pokemon, do you?" Harry shook his head. "Just check your pokedex. It'll be a learning experience."

Harry scowled at her retreating back and looked at the complicated device in his hands and reopened it. "Ok," Harry said out loud. "How can I find information?"

As soon as he said that, a whole list appeared on the once blank screen.

Feeling a bit startled and amused, Harry said, "Tell me about evolution."

_Evolution is the process in which pokemon change._

Harry rolled his eyes at the lame sentence but continued to read.

_Evolution is very much like growing up, but much more abrupt. Pokemon become older, wiser and can have different characteristics or stay the same. For a pokemon to evolve, experience is needed. Experience is gained through battles with wild or trained pokemon._

_Pokemon can either evolve once or several times. _

_Other ways for a pokemon to evolve is through evolution stones. Depending on the pokemon, some have several choices. Eevee is a fine example of stone and experience evolution._

The screen showed pictures of oddly colored stones, which was soon followed by what appeared to be a small fox with five other fox-like creatures.

"Eevee," Harry muttered, looking at the brown fox. "Jolteon looks cool," Harry said with a grin, noticing it was next to a 'thunderstone.' A fluffy, red fox was next to a 'firestone' while a mermaid/fox hybrid stood next to a 'waterstone.'

"Weird," Harry muttered before glancing at the next two. Espeon evolves during the day with experience and love while Umbreon evolves at night with love. "I think Umbreon looks cooler than Espeon," Harry muttered randomly. "Certainly a lot of eons."

Harry tapped the screen to make it blank. "Tell me about the pokemon I have," he commanded.

_Harry: 15 years old. Birth, year and home unknown._

_Trainer Status: Beginner_

_Badges: 0_

_Pokemon owned: 1_

_Ekans: This pokemon sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind._

A true Slytherin, Harry thought amusedly.

_Type: Poison_

_Moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Acid_

_Color: Purple_

_Length: 6'04"_

"Ekans is longer than Ron!" Harry blinked stupidly. Ekans had seemed much shorter than he thought, but remembering how hard it was to carry all of Ekans made Harry realize just how long Ekans really was.

_Special Effect/s: Intimidate lowers the opponents attack_. _Shed skin._ _Ekans had a 1 in 3 chance of healing from status condition (burn, paralyze, poison ect.)_

_Nickname: Unknown _

"Wow, that's cool," Harry muttered as he stared down at the empty nickname. He hadn't realized pokemon could be given names. Knowing that he could do that made Harry a bit happy. It really would be weird, Harry mused. Calling Ekans by his breed name would be like him calling Ron boy or male.

"I'll ask Ekans when he gets released," Harry muttered to himself as he yawned tiredly, owning then realizing how exhausted he was. Looking around and seeing no one in sight, Harry laid down on the couch, only closing his eyes for a moment before sleep overcame him.

X X X X X X

/Do you smell that?/ a dark figure asked, sniffing the air as he rounded the corner in the pokemon center.

His companion, an equally dark figure sniffed the air as well. I do. /What do you suppose it is?/ she asked.

The Houndoom regarded his female partner, a Mightyena. /I am not sure. I have never smelled this scent before, nor has any type of scent ever sent such pleasure through me./

/And what of me, my dear?/ the Mighteyena questioned somewhat coldly.

/No other creature brings me such comfort and love, my lovely Shadow Claw. And you know what I mean./

/Indeed I do, Shade/ Shadow Claw said evenly. /But I must agree. This strange scent is not bothering the pokemon which causes me concern./

/Beautiful darkling/ Shade whispered soothingly, /we shall find the source of our puzzlement. You know that dark types are more sensitive to change than other types./

/It is times like these I do not envy Absol/ Shadow Claw said, following the scent into the waiting room.

At first glance it was completely empty. Veridian City was usually full when novice trainers were initiated, but it wasn't even close to that time of year. Still, that didn't mean trainers didn't come or trouble as well. That was what Shade and Shadow Claw were here for, since they were the guard dogs.

/I can smell it better than ever in here/ Shade said, trotting gracefully around the room before his head swiveled toward the couch.

/What a small human/ Shadow Claw whispered as she stared at the small figure on the couch. /Poor pup is smaller than his age./

/Never mind that/ Shade said. /The scent is coming off of him./

/He is having a nightmare/ Shadow Claw said, watching the twitching human as he rolled back and forth a few times and hugged himself. /A very bad one and… Shade! The poor dear is bleeding! What on earth happened?/

Shade pushed the humans' dark locks away and sniffed at the pool of blood on his forehead. He gave a low growl of delight.

/Shade!/ Shadow Claw snapped. /This is no time to think of hunting!/

/I am not, woman! /Shade snapped back. /That scent is on this human, right under the blood./

/Is it really?/ The Mightyena licked away the blood, earning a small giggle from the sleeping human.

Shade watched his mate lick the human clean. As the boy tried to roll away from her, Shadow Claw placed a firm paw on him to stop him moving around and she gave his face a small bath.

Scent or no, Shadow Claw was a mother at heart and when she saw a pup hurt, she was there to give them a good bath and some motherly comfort. Licking away the last of the blood, Shadow Claw and Shade could clearly see a lightning shaped scar, looking red and fresh, almost as if it had just happened.

Harry whimpered softly, trying to shy away from the lifeless gaze of Cedric Diggory. The ghosts of his parents hovered around him, frowns upon their faces as they gazed at him with accusing eyes. It almost seemed as if it were he that they were blaming. That couldn't be true. It wasn't his fault that they were dead.

"It's not my fault," Harry whispered pitifully, trying to urge his ghost like parets to believe him. "I didn't mean… I didn't get you killed!" Harry finally yelled, unable to stand their accusing stares.

"Poor, poor, Harry," a serpentine voice whispered in his ear, causing the teen to jump.

"Voldemort," Harry said, backing away and toward the forms of his parents. But as soon as he was within reach of them, their forms disappeared, their eyes staying for a moment longer.

"Mum?" Harry whispered to the empty spot. "Dad?"

"They are gone," Harry," Voldemort said, watching the small boy in front of him. When Harry didn't answer him, Voldemort spun him around harshly and grabbed his chin roughly. "They are gone, Harry," Voldemort repeated coldly. They have left you, no longer standing the sight of such a miserable and weak child."

Harry jerked his chin away. "Liar," he snarled. "My parents would never hate me, and nothing you say or do can convince me otherwise!"

"Stubborn boy," Voldemort commented uninterestedly. "You mourn for far too long on the dead. And here I thought Severus had problems, still living with the ghost of James Potter in head."

Harry backed up a few steps but otherwise relaxed slightly as the pain from his scar lessened a bit. "I don't mourn for an ungodly amount of time," Harry defended.

"That may have been true once, child," Voldemort responded carelessly. "But re-entry into the wizarding world opened wounds that were never truly opened. You allowed those wounds to be opened, Harry. You accepted that your parents would never come for you at those pitiful relatives of yours."

Voldemort sneered. "Such filthy muggles. They beat you almost into complete submission," Voldemort said with a hint of jealousy. "But through it all you never mourned, you accepted. And now, a wizard of 15, even more pitiful than before for allowing others to bring up the mere _memory _of your parents and allowing deep wounds to open that should have never been opened."

Harry didn't say a word in his defense.

"How weak you are," Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"I am not weak!" Harry shouted.

"Child, you would last two seconds in a duel with me," Voldemort snarled.

"I beat you last year, didn't I?" Harry goaded.

"Arrogance clouded my mind," Voldemort admitted. "But it shall never happen again."

"Doubt it," Harry said with a sneer of his own. "Your guard will fall, and then Dumbledore will be there to stop you."

Voldemort's hand was wrapped around Harry's throat so quickly he didn't even realize the older wizard had moved.

"Dumbledore is a fool," Voldemort hissed, red eyes glowing with anger. Harry gasped, trying to suck in some oxygen but the spidery fingers only tightened even further. Voldemort took his free hand and traced the lightning bolt shaped scar, earning a silent scream from Harry as blood and tears started to stain his face.

"Is my touch so painful you can't even scream?" Voldemort asked softly. "You claim Dumbledore can stop me, Harry, but he can't. That is why he hasn't." Voldemort leaned close to Harry's face and licked him from the jaw, to the cheek and finally to the scar. "Only you can, but you are too weak."

Voldemort tossed the almost unconscious teen to the ground, allowing him to breathe properly. "And they say you're the chosen one," he said with a sneer before disappearing into the shadow's.

Light filled Harry's vision, even without lifting his eyelids. Groaning softly, Harry let his eyes flutter open. A full set of sharp teeth filled his vision as soon as his eyes were open, causing Harry to start and fall off the couch in a heap.

"Ow," Harry muttered, rubbing his back. Barks made Harry glance back up, seeing some type of black and gray wolf with tribal triangles on its face. "Good dog," Harry said nervously, backing up. Backing up proved to be stupid because he bumped into another dog monster.

"Hound," the creature said, sniffing Harry with interest. Harry stared at the pokemon in front of him. It was all black with a forked tail, silver bracelets around its feet and curved horns.

Feeling a wet tongue tickle the back of his head, Harry let out a small giggle. "I guess you two aren't here to hurt me, huh?"

They both shook their head before going back to sniffing and licking him. Getting a sudden idea, Harry took out his pokedex and pointed it at the two pokemon.

_Mightyena, the dark dog pokemon. It will always obey the commands of a skilled trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times, _the pokedex said. _Mightyena tend to have a very loyal nature if they recognize that their trainer is very experienced they will obey orders without question. Mightyena live in packs led by a dominant Alpha Male and his mate. _

"That sounds cool," Harry said, smiling a bit as he was licked by the large dog. He pointed to the more demonic looking one.

_Houndoom, a dark type pokemon. The pungent-smelling flame that shoots from its mouth results from toxins burning in its body. If you are burned by the __flames__it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves. _

"You seem like the type of thing I would never want to mess with," Harry said, addressing the proud looking Houndoom.

The Mightyena nipped her friend playfully, earning a small yip from the larger pokemon. Picking himself up off the ground, Harry looked around, wondering what he should do next. He was very worried about Ekans.

Eye wandering over to some machines in the corner, Harry noticed that they were phones with a screen. "Their technology is very advance," Harry muttered, sitting in front of on of the phones and searched his backpack for Professor Oak's phone number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Harry waited patiently for the old professor to pick up the phone and was surprised to see Ash popped up on the screen.

"Harry?" Ash asked in surprise before a large grin appeared on his face. "Harry! It's good to see you! Are you in Veridian City already?"

"Yea," Harry said quietly. "I'm here."

Ash quickly turned solemn. "Are you alright? Nothing happened, did it?"

"Ekans got attacked by a bunch of Spearow," Harry muttered angrily. "We got into a fight and got separated for a while before catching up with each other. That's when those blasted birds attacked."

"Lowsy Spearow," Ash muttered, rubbing his head. "Look, Harry. Nurse Joy should take good care of Ekans. And as for the Spearow, they did the same thing to me and Pikachu. Actually, if it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have been friends."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking back at Ash. "You both weren't too hurt?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope. That's also when Misty joined with us. I kind of fried her bike by accident. See, a huge storm had come and I had already stolen her bike since Pikachu was too weak to fight. I was ready to face the Spearow all on my own but Pikachu rushed to my side and unleashed a powerful lightning bolt."

"The same thing happened to me! Well, except for the lightning bit. Ekans used some attack called Acid and I managed to call up wild magic."

"Woah." Ash leaned closer on the screen. "That's so cool. But Ekans really learned that attack so early? He's got a lot of potential. Is there anything else?"

Harry nodded. "I saw something," he admitted. "Some type of bird flew over us. It was so beautiful. Now that I think about it, I think it was that bird Professor Oak showed us. The one with rainbow feathers."

"Ho-Oh?!" Ash cried out excitedly, earning a small bark from the two dark type pokemon at Harry's feet. "Oh, who are your friends?" Ash asked interestedly.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly. "I fell asleep on the couch, waiting Ekans and woke up to these two licking me."

Ash chuckled. "That's a way to wake up."

Harry laughed a little at that. "Certainly not the best way. The two looked like demons when I woke up. I've never seen anything like them."

"Well, you'll meet many new and odd pokemon out there. And more dark types like these two."

"Like Umbreon?" Harry asked.

Ash looked surprised. "You know about Umbreon?"

"I wanted to know more information on pokemon and my pokedex told me about Eevee and its evolutions," Harry said. "I think I liked Jolteon and Umbreon the best."

Ash grinned. "Professor Oak would be so proud to hear you using his creation to learn so much already. After all, you don't know anything about this world and are already doing alright."

Harry felt his shoulders droop. "I'm not doing so well, especially since Ekans is hurt."

"Harry," Ash said firmly, startling the green eyed youth. "I'm not going to lie. You and Ekans _will_ get hurt on this journey. The best thing you can do is to not worry about that and train to become stronger. You don't want to get hurt anymore, right? Or Ekans?" Harry shook his head. "Then train hard and the two of you will be fine."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ash."

Ash grinned back. "No problem. Now, I gotta go. Will you be ok?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, I will."

As the screen went black, Harry scratched the two dog pokemon and stared off into space. He had a lot of thinking to do.

"Hey, Ash?" a girl called. As turned around and grinned at Misty. "Who was that?"

"It was Harry. He's already in Veridian City. He had a little… trouble."

Concerned, Misty leaned closer to Ash to hear more. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Ash laughed a little. "Ran into that Spearow flock that chased me all those years ago."

"And made you steal my bike," Misty commented dryly.

"Are you still complaining about that old thing?"

"Well, you certainly haven't given me a new one."

Ash could only groan.

"There you are," Nurse Joy said kindly, finding Harry sitting with the two dark types by his feet. "You Ekans is doing much better."

Harry gave a large grin. "That's good. There's no serious damage, is there?"

"No, no. Everything's taken care of. The only problem was with his throat."

Worried, Harry asked, "What's wrong with his throat?"

"Ekans learned Acid extremely early. His throat wasn't prepared for the attack and he accidentally burned himself. No need to worry, its all fixed up. I'm just feeding him and giving him some extra medicine. Further testing should take at least an hour, so you have plenty of time to look around town."

"May I see Ekans first?" Harry asked.

"Of course you may. And as for you two," Nurse Joy said, addressing Mightyena and Houndoom. "Where have you two been? I've been searching high and low for you!"

Giving a pitiful whine, the two dogs jumped to their feet and raced to the back.

Nurse Joy tsked. "Those two, always skiving off their duties. Though I'm a bit surprise they like you so much," she told Harry. "They've never been very kind to strangers."

"I suppose I've just had a bit of experience with dogs," Harry told her.

"Perhaps. Well, Ekans is in the back. Go ahead through that door."

Going through the door Nurse Joy pointed at, Harry smiled at Ekans as he devoured food in a bowl in front of him. "Ekans."

Ekans looked up. _'Harry!' _he greeted happily, gulping down the food. _'I feel so much better now because of you. Are we leaving now?'_

'_No. Nurse Joy wants to run a few more tests on you, so it should be another hour.'_

'_Oh,' _was Ekans glum response.

'_Ekans?' _Harry said hesitantly. _'I was thinking, would you like a name? I found out pokemon could be given names, though it was a bit dull of me to think otherwise. I suppose me calling you Ekans is like you calling me boy or human.'_

'_A name? As long as it isn't stupid. I had a brother named squiggly.'_

Harry scrunched up his face. _'How stupid. A name is who you are. Human parents don't call their children bouncy or something completely repulsive. And when I think of names, I don't think of a nickname.'_

'_That is good then. What shall be my name?' _Ekans asked excitedly.

'_I'm not sure,' _Harry admitted.

'_You said you come from another world,' _Ekans commented. _'Perhaps you have creatures that resemble me?'_

Harry laughed. _'In my world, you would be a rattle snake. There are others like viper or pythons.'_

'_I do not think that would be good for a name.'_

'_I guess you're right. How about Shane, then?'_

'_Shane?'_

'_It begins with S and isn't some weird nickname.'_

'_Shane,' _Ekans mumbled, tasting the word in his mouth. _'I like it.'_

'_I'm glad you do.'_

The two talked for a bit more before Nurse Joy came in and ushered him out, telling him that she needed to finish with treating Shane's throat. With nothing better to do, Harry decided to look around the small town.

In all honesty, the town didn't have much to offer. It had a lot of houses, but nothing really interesting.

"Hey, kid."

Blinking, Harry looked at a man standing in front of a store beckoning him over. "Yea?"

"I see you're a new trainer," the man said cheerfully.

Harry shuffled his feet. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" the man laughed. Upon closer inspection on the name tag, Harry read that his name was Max. "You _must _be new if you have that kind of attitude. Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Truthfully, no," Harry replied. "I don't know the first thing about pokemon. My… hometown didn't have pokemon."

"Didn't have pokemon? Well, that's something I've never heard. C'mon in, kid. You'll be needing a few supplies if you want to make it through the forest."

"You just want to make a profit," Harry said bluntly. "I'm not going to waste my money on stuff I don't need."

"Hey, hey," Max said. "Don't be like that. I ain't gonna rip you off. How about this, just hear what I have to say and I'll even give you a free potion, even you buy nothing."

Harry paused at that. He would need the potion eventually, and listening to the man might prove helpful. "Alright then," he amended.

Max grinned and beckoned him inside the small shop. Looking around curiously, Harry saw pokeballs lining a few shelves as well as spray bottles with different colors. A few colored discs puzzled Harry but he didn't comment on them.

"Right," Max started proudly, "you'll be heading into the Veridian Forest soon. That's mostly inhabited by bug and poisonous types. You'll need a few antidotes if you want to survive."

"What do the antidotes cure against?" Harry asked, looking at the yellow spray bottle.

Max grinned. "You weren't kidding when you said you knew nothing." Not letting Harry say anything about that, he continued. "Now I promised not to rip you off, so three should be good. Just avoid any poisonous attacks or defeat the pokemon quickly and you won't even need one."

Checking his pokedex to make sure the man wasn't lying; Harry agreed to buy three antidotes. "What are those?" he asked, pointing at the other spray bottles.

"Some are full heals but they're a bit pricy. They heal any status problem. Since you're a starter and all, you'd best save up until you can afford the more pricy items."

Harry frowned a bit. "I know how to buy items because my pokedex works like a credit card, but how does money get transported back to it?"

"That would have to be the worst part about being a trainer," Max said. "Whenever a battle starts, your pokedex should be activated to record the events. If you win, you get the other trainers money. If you lose, half of your money gets taken away."

"That's a high risk," Harry said with a scowl. "What happens if you run out of money?"

"Then you're broke!" Max said with a laugh. "Now, how about a few pokeballs as well to capture some pokemon?"

"No thanks," Harry said. "I don't need any."

Tilting his head in thought, Max asked, "You came from Oak, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, he told me a few basics. Why?"

"Well, how many pokemon do you have?"

"One."

"One? Just one?" Max started laughing. You're the first kid since Ash Ketchum to reach this town without capturing a single pokemon!"

"Ash didn't capture anything either?" Harry asked. "He seemed like the type of guy to capture any pokemon he met."

"He does… Wait a sec. Do you mean to tell me you've met Ash Ketchum?"

"Well, yes," Harry said, confused as to why this man was acting like a love sick puppy.

"Kid, do you even know who he is? He's the champion," Max hissed in a dreamy voice.

Bored with where this was going, Harry said, "Well, I thank you for your help, but I really do need to get back to the pokemon center."

Ignoring the man's protests, Harry mentally rolled his eyes. _Honestly, it's just like the stupid Boy-Who-Lived crap._

Making sure his three antidotes and free potion were secure, Harry made his way back to the pokemon center. The only problem was that a huge group of people had formed in front of the door.

_How annoying, _Harry thought, trying to push his way through the crowd. "Excuse me," he muttered. Annoyed that the group didn't even move for courtesy's sake, Harry ended up running into someone.

"Watch it!" the kid snarled.

"You watch it," Harry snapped back. "Who the heck doesn't move out of the way when someone's trying to get inside a building? Who even stands in front of a door?"

"We do," the boy snarled. "I'd suggest you apologize, filth."

"With that kind of attitude, I'd have to say hell no." Done with the boy, Harry tried to get inside the pokemon center but was pulled back out by the same kid. "Do you mind?" Harry drawled. "I'm trying to get in."

"And I ain't letting you."

Harry regarded the boy in front of him. He had to be the same age as him with light brown hair. Hazel eyes glared at him as his white hand fumbled with a pokeball.

"You're obviously not from around from these parts and must not know me," the boy said arrogantly. "Where do you even come from with a weird accent like that? Anyway, I am Ryan Hertz, son of Charles Hertz who works with Silph Co. and helps produce Master Balls."

Harry noticed some of the jealous looks the other kids gave Ryan. "Harry Potter," he returned. "And I'm sorry to say that I've never heard of such a place."

The kids roared with laughter.

"Have you been living under a rock?" Ryan asked, completely incredulous. "But that isn't what I wasn't to know. I challenge you to a battle for insulting me."

"No," Harry said coldly, narrowing his eyes at the spoiled brat. _Great, a Malfoy wannabe. _"I will not battle anyone," he continued, his tone icy. "Ekans is still getting treatment because of his burns and scratches."

Ryan sneered. "Wait a second. Professor Oak mentioned you. He told me and two others yesterday that there was another kid he gave a pokemon too and that we might meet up." Ryan snorted. "Though I can't say I'm impressed."

"I can say the same thing," Harry said, annoyed. This kid was annoying, but he wasn't like Malfoy who knew how to push the right buttons.

Red in the face, Ryan said stiffly, "So what pokemon did Professor Oak give you?"

"Ekans."

Ryan blinked before snorting, the other kids doing so as well. "He gave you such a common pokemon? And you got it hurt so badly that you can't even battle with it? How pathetic."

"Don't you dare talk about Ekans that way," Harry snarled, teeth practically bared.

Ryan smirked, quite badly, mind you, and tossed the pokeball he had been fingering. With a burst of white light, a pokemon that Harry recognized appeared.

"Bulba!" the green pokemon greeted.

"Now this is a pokemon," Ryan said importantly. "A grass and a poison type, far more superior than the other two choices."

Harry narrowed his eyes, wandering if he should just punch the annoying kid.

"This kid insulted me," Ryan said to Bulbasaur.

Unable to help himself, Harry burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that his eyes became a little watery.

"What's so funny?" Ryan demanded.

"You are," Harry said with a full grin. "Do you know how childish you sound? He insulted me! Blah, blah, blah," Harry imitated in a high pitched voice.

Growling, Ryan said, "Bulbasaur, Leech Seed him."

Incredulous, Harry jumped out of the way as two seeds sailed past him. "Seeds?" he questioned quietly to himself. He stared at the seeds, watching in amazement as vines sprouted from it and grasped at nothing. He was so into staring at the seeds that he barely heard Ryan command Bulbasaur to Leech Seed again.

Eyes widening, Harry saw the seeds coming straight at him, right about to hit his face. Just before it could, a steady stream of fire, mere inches away from his face, destroyed the seed.

"Doom," Houndoom, growled, slinking his way in front of Harry.

"Good to see you again," Harry said, petting the demon dog.

"You have a Houndoom?" Ryan asked, jealousy lacing his words.

"He's not mine," Harry told the boy. "But he does seem to like me."

As if to prove he did, Houndoom stood on his hind legs and smothered Harry with wet kisses.

"Just because you have that beast doesn't mean I'm not done with you!"

Bemused, because he's had so much worse thrown at him, Harry watched the kid order his pokemon to Tackle the Houndoom.

"Are you kids crazy!?" a loud voice shrieked, causing the group to flinch.

"Are you battling in front of my center?" Nurse Joy demanded. "Take it somewhere else! And as for you," she said, pointing at Houndoom, get back to your job. And I just healed your pokemon," Nurse Joy all but snarled at Ryan. "Don't you dare let the poor thing get hurt so quickly."

"Right," Ryan said sourly. "This isn't over," he muttered to Harry as he and the group pf other kids walked away.

Nurse Joy frowned at the retreating group. "Troublesome group, those kids. Come along, Harry. Ekans is waiting for you."

"Shane," Harry said immediately. "His name is Shane."

"Ah, so you named him, did you? Not many give their pokemon names anymore. And yours isn't something silly, but a real name. You wouldn't believe how many Blaze's I've had to treat."

"I'll assume they were fire types," Harry said, grinning a little.

"That they were. Here you are. Now get out of here before my two dogs skip off of work again."

Taking the pokeball, Harry nodded in thanks. "I suppose I'll see you again someday."

With his goodbye, Harry walked outside and released Shane quickly. He didn't like the though of keeping the purple snake locked in such a small device.

'_Freedom again,' _Shane said happily. _'Ah, there you are Harry. Did something happen while you were gone?'_

'_Quite a bit. Some stupid and the rest even stupider.'_

'_This should be interesting.'_

In the shadows, Shadow Claw and Shade watched the young human walk towards the outskirts of town, hissing of all things to his pokemon.

/What an odd human/ Shade said. But much kinder than most of his kind.

/Indeed/ Shadow Claw agreed. We never did find out why he smelled so pleasantly.

/Perhaps another pokemon will find out. A dark type for sure./

/What makes you so certain?/ Shadow Claw questioned, curious.

/Because he smelled of darkness/ Shade said simply. /His scent is not normal./

/Only time can tell what will happen/ Shadow Claw whispered.

/And let's hope it's a good thing./

X X X X X X X

There, that's that. Not much, but the next chapter involves run for your lives scenes. Yes! Harry shall endure the Veridian Forest and all its little monsters. And what's this? Harry has found a rival?

Next chapter: Harry could only stare in shock as the small, spiky being snarled at the large bee. Its hind leg, which was purple and slightly puffy, hindered its movements as its green fur stood on end.


	4. Tangrowth Battle

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

"Blah." Normal speech.

'Blah_.' _Parseltongue

/Blah./ pokemon speech

This will all change in the future once, or if, Harry starts to understand his pokemon. It will just be mentioned that no one else can understand them. And just to be clear, Harry can't understand what pokemon say, save Ekans/Shane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'I wonder what the Veridian Forest is like_,' _Harry mused.

The newly dubbed Shane flicked out his tongue. 'The other pokemon in the center warned me of many poison types in this forest but I won't have much to worry about, being a poison type myself. However, the fact still remains that I may not be strong enough to battle against some pokemon.' Shane said the last part with a dull tone, clearly disappointed in himself.

Harry eyed the depressed snake. 'I don't think it'll be too bad,' he said. 'Perhaps if we just leave the others alone they won't bother us.'

'Unlikely,' Shane said quietly but Harry still heard it but ignored him. Together, the two finally stepped into the thick forest, muscles tense as they made their wary way through this new area.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and perhaps the most powerful wizard of the century sat behind his desk, gazing softly at the half melted cauldron with the remains of a potion. He sighed, tiredness and sadness flooding him.

"Oh, Harry, whatever shall I do? The Somnium potion has an unlimited number of worlds. Which one could you have gone too?"

Fawkes the phoenix trilled softly, padding over to the cauldron and staring into it.

"Fawkes?" Dumbledore questioned. Could his faithful companion perhaps find Harry? "Can you find Harry?"

Fawkes shook his head, nearly making Dumbledore slump his shoulders in defeat. However, Fawkes pointed a wing at the cauldron and made a few notes.

"Can you find Harry after Severus is done with what I told him?" Dumbledore asked, hope in his voice.

Fawkes trilled a positive note, causing a relieved smile to emerge on the Headmasters face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry looked around the thick forest with interest. He had only been walking for about fifteen minutes, but there was just something about this place. It seemed to be filled with energy, very much like Hogwarts or the Forbidden Forest. He had passed by several Weedil and made sure to leave them alone, but a new pokemon, a Caterpie, caused his interest in this new world to sky rocket.

He hadn't seen any other pokemon aside from Caterpie and Weedil, but it was fun trying to guess what animals they represented in his world. Shane had a fun time chasing them, despite soft protests from Harry.

'You promised to help me be strong,' Shane reminded him each time, causing Harry to sigh in defeat and turn away from the fight.

Although, it was rather satisfying see Shane get attacked by three Weedil at once, causing the snake to retreat once he got quite a few jabs. The purple snake was slightly dejected that he couldn't handle three bugs and was silent for a while.

'How long do you suppose this forest is?' Harry asked, glancing down at Shane.

'No idea. Perhaps a day or two, depending on how fast we move.'

'Alright then. Since it'll take a few days, we should probably find an area to spend the night as we walk through. We shouldn't just sit just anywhere.'

Shane hissed in agreement, his yellow eyes watching a Pidgey curiously. 'Harry?' he said softly.

'Hmm?'

Shane gave a sigh but looked at Harry resolutely. 'I want you to battle with me.'

Harry gave a distressed sound. 'Shane, you know I don't really want…'

'I know, but please, for me. Please, Harry, you need to learn that in this world pokemon enjoy battling. Don't you remember the Spearow that attacked us?'

Harry bit his lip but said nothing.

'Alright then,' Shane said boldly, slithering in front of Harry. 'Let's try something easy. I want you to return me to my pokeball.'

'What? I thought you hated it in there!'

Shane rolled his eyes. 'I do enjoy being out of the pokeball, but I know and understand there will be times for when I am needed to be returned. Being inside a pokeball does nothing to the pokemon. It's a nice resting place, unless you're poisoned. Believe me, nothing bad will happen.'

Harry looked doubtful. 'I still don't like the thought of keeping a living being inside of something like property.'

Shane beamed up at Harry. 'Which makes you an exceptional and thoughtful human. Have you ever looked at a pokeball?'

Harry gave Shane a confused stare. 'Of course I have,' he retorted. 'It's red and silver.'

Shane gave Harry a mischievous look. 'And it's see-through.'

'What?'

'You can see the pokemon inside the pokeball,' Shane said. 'That's how pokemon are aware of what is happening. Now, return me.'

'Shane…'

'Return me, Harry,' Shane said strictly, glaring at Harry. The boy would need to learn, and being strict might do the job.

Harry sighed. 'Only if you're sure.'

Shane nodded eagerly. 'Make sure you look at the pokeball closely.'

'Fine.' Harry raised the pokeball. 'Return.' A beam of light shot out and hit Shane, forcing the Ekans into the pokeball. Unsure, Harry raised the pokeball to his face and blinked in surprise. A tiny Shane inside the pokeball looked at him curiously and gave a small wave with his tail. Harry actually dropped the pokeball in shock, releasing Shane.

'Didn't need to drop me,' Shane teased. 'See? Nothing to it.'

Harry picked the ball back up and stared at Shane a bit incredulously. 'Yea… Nothing to it.'

'Exactly. Now, will you battle with me?'

'No.'

Shane gave a disappointed sigh as he leveled Harry with a hard stare. 'You love to grow stronger at your magic school and pokemon like to grow stronger through their journey. The thrill of growing stronger and learning new moves, is it not wonderful?'

Harry let a small smile appear on his face as he remembered how proud he was for learning so many spells during the past two years. Although he knew it was for survival, having that knowledge and skill was amazing. He glanced at Shane as he slithered ahead of him.

'Yea,' Harry whispered so that no one could hear him. 'It is wonderful.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry gazed at the fire pit with a dull look, glancing at Shane every now and then. The snake pokemon was sound asleep in his sleeping bag, pretty much taking over. Harry didn't mind. He was way too restless to try and get any sleep.

Sighing, Harry thought about what Shane had said earlier. Against his will, Harry could slowly understand what Shane meant. The more he thought about it, Harry remembered all the duels he and his friends had done. Wasn't pokemon battling the same thing? It seemed a bit barbaric compared to wizarding duels, but still had the same basics.

Grimacing at his thoughts, Harry grabbed his pokedex and wandered away from camp. He didn't want Shane to know what he was doing. Finding a small river with some large rocks to sit on, Harry opened up his pokedex, trying to waste time by looking at basic information that anyone from this world would have known about since age one. Finally his stubbornness wore out and Harry demanded the information he needed.

"Tell me about Shane's attacks," Harry commanded.

"No pokemon data found on Shane," the pokedex said in the robotic voice.

Harry slapped his forehead. He had forgotten to register his pokemon's nickname. "Register my Ekans' nickname," he commanded. "It is Shane."

"Registration complete. Data on attacks still needed?"

"Yes."

"First pokemon attack: Wrap. Ekans will wrap its body around its opponent, slowly taking damage and forcing the pokemon to fight. Pokemon cannot escape. Second attack: Leer. Pokemon glares with alight eyes, frightening the foe and causing it to lower its defense in surprise. A perfect opportunity for attack."

Harry mulled over on that specific attack, a small smile gracing his face as he thought that was such a snake thing to do.

"Third attack: Poison Sting. Small, needle like projectiles shoot toward the foe that may cause poisoning. Fourth Attack: Acid. Pokemon sprays hide-melting acid that may lower the Special Attack of the foe. It is noted that Ekans of Harry (last name should be registered soon) is an oddity."

"Why is Shane an oddity?" Harry asked after registering his last name.

"Ekans learn attack moves by leveling up. Your Ekans, Shane, is currently level six, and should not learn Acid until level twenty. Next attack is Bite, which will be learned at level nine."

"You need to level up how to bite people?" Harry demanded. "That's just stupid."

"Pokemon do not only learn moves by level, though that is how most moves are properly learned. Pokemon can learn a move by practice or with the help of a technical machine."

"What's a technical machine?"

A picture of a colored disk appeared on the screen. "Technical machines are mostly manmade but can also be found in the wild because of the influence of nature and the elements. It is noted that trainers should be on the look out for fallen items or nature made items. Berries are also a huge recommendation for starting trainers. Berries have unique uses that can heal a pokemon's health or condition. Technical machines cannot be learned by all pokemon. For instance, an electric type cannot learn a water type move such as Water Pulse."

Well, that made sense. "What are badges? I remember a few people talking about them."

"Badges are a small trophy won by gym leaders after defeating them in a pokemon battle. Trainers collect badges for a number of reasons. Most collect them all to enter the Pokemon League of each specific region. Each badge also has a certain power. The Boulder badge, the first gym badge of the Kanto region, for example, raises the defense of your pokemon. Pokemon that have trouble following your commands also look up to badges and will often follow a trainer with badges in hope of becoming strong and skilled."

"So these badges force a pokemon to obey someone?" Harry asked with a small glare.

"No. It is merely a symbol that proves a trainer's worth and strength in raising pokemon. Wild and traded pokemon will acknowledge the trainer is strong and wise enough to properly raise pokemon and will want to work together."

"Can't friendship also work?"

"Of course."

That was a good sign and Harry was relieved that pokemon really weren't brainwashed. A small rustle in the bushes made his head swivel around and forget about his thoughts for a moment.

A small, blue rabbit popped out. It had bucked teeth tiny spikes on its back and a tiny horn on its head. It stared at Harry curiously. "Nido," it exclaimed in surprise before running off.

"What was that?" Harry asked, looking down at his pokedex.

"Nidoran (F), the poison pin pokemon. While this pokemon prefers not to fight, even a drop of poison from its barbs can be fatal."

"F? Do you mean as in female?"

Another picture popped up on the screen. It looked just like the Nidoran, though it was pink. "Nidoran (M), the poison pin pokemon. More aggressive than its female counterpart, Nidoran scans the surroundings with its large ears. The trainer should know that all interaction with pokemon shall be added to the pokedex in the two categories."

"What are the categories?"

"Caught and Seen."

"Oh." Harry thought for a moment. "Hey, pokedex? How does a trainer battle?"

Throughout the night the pokedex gave Harry tips on how to battle and use the area and situation to his advantage, as well as type and ability advantages.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the warm sun rising and the ridiculously loud calls of various pokemon, it was no wonder Harry and Shane couldn't stop groaning and hissing in agitation as they were awakened. They rolled around in the sleeping bag, all but squishing each other in the tight space as they tried to get out.

'Stop squishing my rattles!' Shane complained.

'Stop squeezing my arm then,' Harry retorted, finally getting out of the sleeping bag and rolling away near the dead fire.

Shane hissed at Harry, still sprawled over the sleeping bag before giving a wide yawn. 'Feeeeeed meeee,' Shane said pitifully, making Harry shake with laughter.

'Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound?'

'That's the idea,' Shane laughed, helping Harry clean up camp and eating the left over health bars they had for dinner. 'Next time you should cook. You have pots, so why not use them?'

'We had no ingredients,' Harry said. 'And the stuff we do have I don't know their affects.'

'Then ask the talking square,' Shane suggested. 'My old trainer used to talk to it all the time for help.'

Harry looked at Shane curiously. 'Old trainer?'

Shane curled into a ball, looking horribly depressed. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Harry gazed at Shane for a moment before nodding. 'I understand.'

The two washed up at the river after cleaning up camp and destroying the small fire pit. It was always best to leave a camp almost the exact same way it had been found.

'Hey, Harry, look at these!' Shane exclaimed excitedly. With a swish of his tail, Shane sent a red fish flying. It landed on the ground with a splat and flailed around pathetically.

"Magi! Magi!" It continued to cry out pitifully.

Harry's pokedex started beeping so he brought it out and pointed it at the koi like pokemon. "Magikarp, the fish pokemon. It is said to be the weakest pokemon and no one knows how it has survived."

"That's kind of… sad," Harry said pathetically, watching the red fish bounce up and down, its eyes quite blank. It was almost as if it had no thoughts. Picking the fish up, Harry dropped it into the water and watched it swim away. 'What was it saying?' Harry asked Shane.

Shane watched Magikarp swim away with weird look. 'Splash, splash, splash.'

'Excuse me?'

'That's what it said.'

The two were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Harry didn't know why, but the response from the pokedex and how the Magikarp had acted was completely hilarious.

'Oh, funny moment,' Harry laughed, calming down for a moment.

'Definitely funny moment. Stupid, and no reason for laughter, but still funny.'

One of those moments,' Harry said, smiling as he kicked a rock away.

He watched it bounce toward the trees with a smile. A loud cry made him lose the smile immediately.

'I think you hit someone,' Shane said, stating the obvious.

"Beeeedril!" a large bee screeched, appearing from the trees. Almost immediately several other bees joined it.

'Somehow this isn't funny anymore,' Shane said nervously, attempting to joke about the situation.

'Gee, I wonder why,' Harry hissed, backing away slowly with a nervous look.

"Beedril!" the bee's battle cried, raising their giant stingers into the air and flying toward Harry and Shane.

'Run!' they shouted, completely horrified and were high tailing it out of there.

'Why did you have to kick the stupid rock?' Shane demanded, slithering as fast as possible through the trees.

'Oh, yea! Like I really meant to hit anything!' Harry spat, running just as fast. They passed by many trees, trying to find some type of hiding spot. "Look there!" Harry shouted, not even noticing he switched back to English. He gestured wildly to a thick tree with a large bush surrounding it. "Dive in!"

With a yell, the two dived into the bush, grimacing as several thorns cut into their skin. Quickly holding their breath as the sound of the Beedril flew by, Shane and Harry both held relieved looks as the giant bees lost sight of them.

"At least they aren't that smart," Harry muttered, pulling away from the bush and tossing a few thorns away.

'You could say that again,' Shane said.

Harry looked back at Shane. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Shane answered, blinking slowly as he tilted his head. 'I hear something.'

Harry frowned. 'I don't hear anything…' He stopped speaking as an angry howl reached their ears, followed by an equally angry growl.

'Let's leave it alone,' Shane suggested, already backing away.

Harry shook head. 'No, I thinking something is battling those Beedril. It's coming from where they flew off to.' Shane looked nervous. 'Now's your chance to be strong,' Harry urged, already starting to walk. 'We need to help whoever it is.'

Swallowing, Shane nodded, putting on a brave face, rushing to catch up with Harry. As they arrived at the scene, the two watched in awe at the fight that commenced. Harry could only stare in shock as the small, spiky being snarled at the large bee. Its hind leg, which was purple and slightly puffy, hindered its movements as its green fur stood on end.

With an angry snarl, the green dog jumped into the air, Tackling the giant bee and narrowly dodging the large stinger. With a cry, the Beedril landed on the ground, clearly unconscious. Still left two of the left.

Growling, the green pokemon tried to Tackle the one on his left, missing horribly as the Beedril dodged easily and Fury Attacked the poor beast.

"We have to help it," Harry said quickly. His hand went to his pocket before grimacing; having forgotten that he didn't have a wand anymore. He turned to Shane, his expression bold. "Look's like you'll have your battle, Shane."

Shane glanced at him in surprise before going forward with vigor, hissing up at the Beedril. The green dog looked surprised before giving a warning growl.

Harry took a deep breath, his eyes closed before opening them with a hard look. "Shane, help that pokemon with Poison Sting!" he commanded.

Encouraged with his trainer's new vigor, Shane released a barrage of tiny silver needles. Sadly, the Beedril blocked it with its large stinger, chuckling as it did so. The green dog gave Shane a pitiful look and lifted its nose with a sniff, clearly thinking Shane wasn't good enough.

Not bothering to give Shane another glance, the green dog lifted its muzzle and Howled. Grinning, for it seemed more powerful, it shot up at the two Beedril and managed to hit them both with a single Tackle. Landing with a wince, the green dog almost fell. Its poisoned leg was looking horrible.

"Don't give up," Harry encouraged. "Wrap!"

Rearing, Shane hurled itself at the weaker looking Beedril on the right and squeezed with all its might, earning a high pitched scream.

"Don't let go!" Harry called, voice becoming worried at the sight of Shane holding onto a bucking Beedril.

"Elect!" the green pokemon suddenly snarled at Harry, looking at him angrily. It was clearly saying that it didn't need any help. Of course the look failed when it winced and looked ready to fall unconscious. With another angry Howl, it Tackled the giant bee next to the one that Shane was Wrapping. With a single gasp of "Dril!" it went down.

Looking at its fallen partners, the last Beedril took off. Shane, having gotten off of the other one, shot a barrage of Poison Stings, just for a warning. With a pleased hiss, Shane turned to Harry in awe.

'We won!'

The green pokemon sniffed disdainfully at them. "Elec ele electrike," it said pompously.

'Take that back!' Shane snarled, rearing up angrily.

Despite its wobbly form, the green pokemon took a battle stance. "Trike," it taunted.

"Wait a second!" Harry snapped at the two, causing them to jump in surprise. "Shane, that's enough," he said angrily. "It's hurt." Turning to the green pokemon, he brought out an Antidote. "Here, this should help," he said calmly.

Waiting for Harry to move closer, the green pokemon bit down on Harry's hand and jumped away. "Electi," it said threateningly, now standing on three legs.

Harry grit his teeth from the pain but otherwise ignored it as he gazed at the pokemon. If he didn't help it, the poison could knock him out, making him an easy target for a predator. The poor thing could die if he didn't receive help.

"Shane, I hate to say it, but the only way we can help it is if we battle," Harry said calmly, hating the way his voice sounded.

With a glare, Shane hissed, 'Gladly.'

'Acid!" Harry called.

'Right!' Taking a deep breath, a spray of purple and gray acid flew out of Shane's mouth.

The green pokemon was already in action, swiftly dodging the attack and Tackling Shane head on, doing all it could to ignore the pain. Jumping back, it Howled and stood at the ready.

Harry frowned, wondering why the pokemon seemed much stronger than before. "Leer," he commanded softly, wondering if this could work.

With a surprised glance at Harry, Shane's eyes glowed yellow. The green pokemon glared back, only to falter as it began to whimper at Shane's look.

"Quick, another Acid!" Harry called, wanting this to end quickly.

With a scream of pain that even caused Shane to wince, the green pokemon went down as the liquid hit it on the side, eyes shut. Staring at the fallen pokemon, Harry hesitantly pulled out a pokeball. Face grim, he threw it, only to watch in surprise as the dog jumped up and slammed the pokeball away with its pointy tail.

It was now panting horribly, its eyes completely unfocused. With a battle cry, it shot at Shane with lightning speed. Startled by the speed, Shane and Harry could only stare at the blur. Shane closed his eyes, prepared to get knocked away. As the seconds rolled by, he cautiously opened them. Standing before him was the pokemon, its paw an inch away from his face, and completely frozen. Then, with a grunt, it fell to the ground.

The poison had done its work.

'I think you should throw it now,' Shane said quietly.

Jumping, Harry nodded in agreement as he spared the pokemon a sad glance. Tossing the pokeball at the pokemon, Harry watched it shake exactly three times before freezing with a ping.

Picking it up gently, Harry turned to Shane and gasped as he saw the snake pokemon grimacing, tiny bolts of electricity circling him. 'Shane!' Harry cried, moving toward him.

Shane opened one eye. 'Paralyzed,' he said simply. 'Quick, return me.'

Not even hesitating this time, Harry returned Shane and stared at the tiny figures, grimacing at their weakened states. Turning away quickly, Harry ran off, already opening his pokedex. "Help me find those berries that heal paralysis, and quickly!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A good hour later Harry had gathered a large pile of berries and different herbs, both good for healing and eating. They were gathered in a pile on a large leaf next to a warm fire that was flicking back and forth lazily in its mythical dance.

Shane and the green dog were put onto a large leaf, their own respectively and were still unconscious. Harry glanced at them worriedly as he placed some herbs into his boiling pot of water. Stirring the chopped blue berries, otherwise known as Oran berries, Harry poured them into two separate cups, leaving enough for more juices to be added.

Squeezing a red berry, known as Cheri berries, which were known to cure Paralysis, Harry carefully poured it into Shane's mouth and helped him swallow. For the green dog pokemon, Harry added a peach color berry, known as a Pecha berry. This cured poison. He poured it into the pokemon's mouth and watched the two pokemon sleep. Once he was sure they were going to be ok, he grabbed his pokedex and pointed it at the green pokemon.

"Electrike, the lightning dog pokemon. Electrike stores electricity into its long body hair. It simulates electricity into its legs, allowing it to run faster than the human eye can follow. It gives off sparks when a storm approaches."

Harry glanced at the Electrike, taking in its green fur with yellow on its side and snout, looking like lightning bolts. He gingerly touched his scar before shaking his head. Electike also had a large head crest, which was almost as big as its small body. The two spikes on the back of its hind legs gave it the impression of having three tails. Sighing, Harry turned back to the pokedex.

"Pokemon Seen: 9. Pokemon Captured: Two."

Harry fought back a flinch as he stared at Electrike, wondering how this was going to play out. It had acted so proud, dismissing any help given and was incredibly strong minded and independent. Well, he would just release it, as that's what it probably wanted.

"Pokemon data required for newly captured Electrike?" the pokedex inquired.

Harry nodded. "Yea, I want to know why it sometimes got stronger when it howled.

"Pokemon attack Howl. This raises the spirit and attack of a pokemon."

"Well, that explains it," Harry muttered.

"Electrike also knows Tackle. It charges the foe head on with a full-body tackle. Thunderwave creates small sparks that paralyze the foe. Leer frightens…"

"I get it," Harry interrupted, already knowing what that attack did. Switching the pokedex shut, Harry sighed as he glanced at the sleeping pokemon. With a determined look, Harry started making dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Electricity flowed through his body, giving him energy and new vigor. Before he even cracked open an eye, he thought about the situation, barely maintaining an angry growl. He had battled against three Beedril but had been poisoned. A trainer and a weak Ekans had come to his rescue. _His _rescue! He had been dong fine! Heck, he had even won, despite the pathetic help from the snake pokemon.

And then there's the fact that the trainer had captured him. Oh yes, he remembered that dreaded ball, his very nightmare, coming at him as he was sprawled on the ground in a weak clump. And now he had to be some trainers pet. The thought infuriated him enough to snap open his eyes. What met his sight was not what he had been expecting.

The night sky shown with an almost eerie darkness as the camp fire glowed ominously. A skinny boy with messy hair was busy hissing in some foreign language at that blasted Ekans. Turning to him in surprise, the boy gave a small smile and started hissing.

/You're doing it again,/ the Ekans said. /He can't understand the snake language./

The boy cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'm glad to see you're ok. You had a pretty nasty bruise."

Speaking of that bruise, there was no pain. Glancing down, his foot was completely healed. He even felt better, meaning the boy had healed him.

"Are you hungry?" the boy asked.

His voice was softened with pty, infuriating him. With a sniff, he turned away, though it was quite hard with the sight of so much food and his hungry stomach.

As Harry stared down at the Electrike, he felt guilt. "You know," he said softly. "You don't have to stay. I only captured you so that I could help you. You're free to go."

Now this caught the Electrike's attention. The boy was seriously letting him go. What the hell! It was supposed to be only him that wanted freedom, not the both of them! Well, he wasn't going to stand for that, especially since he, like all pokemon, abode by the capture rule. This human caught him and would make him stronger. If he didn't try to help, a few sharp teeth might be able to prove the point.

Harry was surprised when the Electrike stood up furiously and shook his head, barking angrily.

'He says that he will abide by the capture law,' Shane translated. 'A trainer that is able to capture him is worthy to make him strong, and if you don't help a few sharp teeth will put you in your place,' he finished with a glare, dislike growing for the electric pokemon.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So you wish to stay." It wasn't said as a question.

Electrike stood resolutely and nodded, eyes hard and arrogant air returning slightly. "Elec," he stated, acting as if it were obvious as he turned his nose in the air, eyes closed.

Harry grinned, feeling a little bewildered. "Well, welcome to the team, I guess."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

/…when I woke up from the fight with the Spearow Harry held me gently, and that's when we saw the rainbow bird,/ Shane explained to the brooding Electrike, who later confessed that his name was Koji.

Harry had readily accepted Koji's name, confusing the two that he found it pleasing that some wild pokemon already have a nickname. Shane enjoyed talking to Harry, and although he disliked his new teammate, it would be best to make a sort of truce. It was already well into noon of the second day they were in the forest and didn't seem any closer to the exit.

/How fascinating,/ Koji drawled, making Shane's scales to shiver unpleasantly.

/So what about you?/ Shane asked, changing the topic. /Have you always lived in the forest?/

/None of your business,/ Koji scoffed.

Shane hissed in warning. /No need to snap,/ he said back, voice just as waspish. The two continued to glare at one another.

"Hey you guys!" Harry called from ahead of them, completely oblivious to their discomfort. "There are some really weird trees up ahead. They're cut down and stacked down, tied up with vines and I can hear a lot of buzzing. I think there's a Beedril hive up ahead." The two pokemon blanched. Harry nodded. "Yea, I think its best we leave, but there's something weird about it."

'What's wrong?' Shane asked.

'There's a bunch…' Harry frowned as he entered the snake language and cleared his throat, not wanting Koji to not be able to understand him. "There's a bunch of food, like fruit and berries, in several piles in front of the opening. It's kinda creepy."

Shane looked up at Harry in curiosity, wondering what was over there. The sound of buzzing in the distance, however, destroyed all curiosity. Koji didn't look like he cared one way or another.

"Let's keep moving… Get down!" Harry hissed, dragging the two startled pokemon into a bush.

Koji, who was just about to snarl, snapped his muzzle shut. Three pairs of Beedril flew overhead and were carrying various berries in their stingers. What was strange was that one of them was carrying a very wounded Pikachu.

'What are they doing with that Pikachu?" Harry asked Shane. He cleared his throat uncomfortably at Koji's glare for not being able to understand him.

'I'm not sure,' Shane said. 'Do you think they're trying to heal it?'

Koji gave a disdainful snort. /Hardly,/ he snapped. /Beedril care only for their own and, above all, their queen./

Shane translated for Harry who nodded. "Come on," he said, moving quietly toward the large nest. "We need to know what's going on. If that Pikachu is in trouble, we need to help."

/Joy, my new trainer has a hero complex,/ Koji drawled.

/Be quiet,/ Shane hissed. /And learn to keep your comments to yourself./

"Would you two stop fighting?" Harry asked irritably. "This is not the place, nor the time, to fight."

/Sorry,/ Shane said.

/Yeah, follow your master's order,/ Koji laughed, strutting beside Harry as they crept through the many bushes.

Shane hissed angrily but otherwise kept his mouth shut, wishing for more than anything to give the irritating electric type a good bite on the tail.

"Look at them all," Harry whispered, staring in awe at the large dam of trees, bushes and fallen branches

It was as if a cave had been made out of wood. In the very center was an opening that obviously meant the entrance. As Harry, Shane and Koji crept closer, they could see the Beedril holding fruit toss the food into the already large pile. Then, as one, they called out with an extremely high pitched buzz. After a moment of nothing happening and just massaging his ear, Harry finally heard the large stomps of the being inside the large den.

/What is that?/ Shane whispered, voice trembling.

/Coward,/ Koji hissed, despite looking a little unnerved as well. Whatever made those loud footsteps were obviously from a large, and probably powerful, pokemon.

"I think I see it," Harry said, confusion evident. The two pokemon stared, wondering where the confusion was coming from. "I think," Harry hesitated. "I think it's a walking bush with arms."

Bewildered, the two turned back to the sight and gapped. There, standing before the bowed Beedril, was a monstrous Tangrowth. Its blue and purple vies made up its entire body and only left two little white eyes visible. Two large hands swung at its side. The finger tips, which barely had any red, proved that this was a male.

"Tang, grow grow growth!" it boomed, glaring at the scared insects.

While Harry watched in confusion, wondering why such monstrous bees would be scared this plant; Shane and Koji were narrowing their eyes as the conversation progressed.

/You have brought very little food this time,/ the Tangrowth growled, white eyes narrowing dangerously. The vines around his body twitched in agitation.

The Beedril lowered their heads submissively. /We have brought as much food as we can,/ one buzzed desperately. /The forest is nearly depleted. You have all the food!/

/Silence!/ Tangrowth roared, Slamming his large arms to the ground, causing it to shake. He turned to the Pikachu who had been knocked out. It was slowly regaining awareness before snarling at him, its cheeks sparking. /And what of this?/ he asked.

/Rebel,/ a second Beedril intoned. /Your orders were to bring any or all rebels./

/Fools!/ the Pikachu roared, cheeks sparking even more dangerously. /If you keep this up, there will be no more food for the rest of us!/ it snarled at Tangrowth.

With a glare, Tangrowth sent many vines toward the Pikachu, intent on using Vine Whip. Eyes wide with fright, the Pikachu yelped in surprise as a barrage of Poison Stings made contact with the vines.

/Who dares?/ Tangrowth intoned deeply. He wrung his vines out, only irritated by the weak attack.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Harry demanded, coming into view with an angry Ekans and scoffing Electrike by his side.

/What is this human doing here?/ Tangrowth asked the Beedril. /What have I told your hive about letting in intruders!/ it roared, startling them all as vines launched everywhere, encircling the group.

'Block,' Shane whispered to Harry. 'It's an attack that won't allow an opponent to escape,' he said nervously.

/Who are you?/ the Pikachu asked nervously, stepping closer to them as Tangrowth ordered the Beedril to attack.

Harry, who could understand a word, let Shane deal with Pikachu. /We're friends,/ Shane said.

/I'm not,/ Koji snarled, his fur rising sharply. /I'm only here for revenge./ With a Howl, Koji leaped at the Beedril, far too quickly for the eye to follow.

"Quick Attack," Harry muttered in awe. He turned to the Tangrowth. "You won't get away with taking all of the food like some greedy pig," he snarled. "Shane, I know I don't like to battle, but there will always be times to fight."

/Right!/ Shane yelled, encouraged. Immediately, he released a mouthful of Acid, hitting the Beedril head on.

The Pikachu was busy launching Thundershock after Thundershock, too busy to notice Tangrowth's fingers glow softly before slamming them into the ground. Rock chunks escaped from the ground and were launched at it.

"Watch out!" Harry shouted, hearing only a surprised "Chu?" before launching himself at the Pikachu, barely avoiding the sharp rocks.

/Why?/ Pikachu asked in surprise, eyes wide with shock. All his life, Pikachu had only heard stories of how humans steal pokemon from their homes and force them to battle one another to the death. But here was this human, saving him from a high level attack that could have actually killed him if it hit him right, especially since he was at such a low level.

Harry groaned, his body twitching as he found it incredibly hard to move.

/Hey, what are you… Oh crap!/ Pikachu exclaimed. /You! The Electrike! Your trainer is paralyzed!/

/Busy here!/ Koji snarled, having the time of his life dodging the vines Tangrowth shot at him and hitting him when he got behind the large grass type. Despite the little damage he evoked, he was still doing excellent.

/Harry!/ Shane slithered over to Harry, avoiding the giant stingers aimed his way. More and more Beedril were coming.

'Shane,' Harry hissed, startling the Pikachu.

'I'm here,' Shane answered in the snake language. 'But we're in a tough situation. Beedril are everywhere and you kind of got paralyzed before the battle really started.'

Harry tried to stand, only to get another jolt of electricity run through him. Gritting his teeth, Harry tried to fight it. Standing fully, Harry nearly stumbled.

/Wow,/ Pikachu whispered, awed as he absently shot off Thundershocks. A bold expression lit up his face. /Stay here, I'm going to get help!/

/Wait!/ Shane called, watching Pikachu duck under the vines and escape through an opening through the Block.

Tangrowth chuckled in amusement at the fallen Beedril, finding it sad that the pokemon of this forest were so weak. However, with a wince he had to remember that his weak spot was speed, and that blasted Electrike was able to get around with Quick Attacks. With a guttural cry, Tangrowth slammed his glowing fingers into the ground, unleashing a torrent of Ancient Power.

/Is that the best you've got!/ Koji crowed as he dodged the vines. /You stupid plant… / Koji's eyes widened as the large rocks soared toward him. With a startled yelp, the rocks were upon him, and he was out for the count.

"Koji!" Harry yelled, running toward the fallen pokemon, only to trip as the paralysis caught up with him.

The Tangrowth sighed as it gazed upon the fallen pokemon. Only the simple Ekans was left. /Even your trainer is incapacitated,/ it gloated. /Surrender, and you may live to serve me./

/Not going to happen!/ Shane hissed, rising angrily. /What kind of pokemon are you to enslave the rest of us? You're nothing but a coward that targets weaker pokemon!/

Tangrowth Slammed his hands into the ground. /Be silent!/ he roared. /You are nothing and have nothing./

/Wrong,/ a deep voice growled. /Defenders of this forest have help./

Both Harry and Shane turned toward the Block, only to gap as it was destroyed by an onslaught of dozens of pokemon. In the lead stood a large mouse with a long tail that had a lightning bolt at the end. It was a Raichu.

/They're the one's that saved me!/ the same Pikachu from before cried, coming to stop at the side of the Raichu.

/What is this?/ Tangrowth asked gleefully. /More rebels to destroy? Then come at me!/ As Tangrowth finished speaking, he began to glow a bright white.

"What's it doing?" Harry asked as Pikachu handed him a Cheri berry. He ate it gratefully, his body working once more.

/Now is our chance!/ the Raichu roared, cheeks sparking.

With a battle cry, bug types of all kind, as well as Pidgey, Rattata, Pikachu and few others. They all attacked, doing all they could to attack the immobile pokemon.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed at the glowing plant. He whipped out his pokedex.

"Tangrowth, the grass type pokemon. It ensnares prey by extending arms made out of vines. Losing arms to predators does not trouble it as it simply grows them back. Tangrowth's current level is 57."

The surrounding pokemon blanched. No wonder why they weren't doing any damage, they were all level 10!

Tangrowth sneered as he stopped glowing. /Fools,/ he whispered before unleashing a giant blast of white light, hitting a large number of pokemon.

/Retreat!/ Raichu shouted. /Grab the wounded and regroup!/

Tangrowth Slammed his hands to the ground and let out a loud call. Immediately, more Beedril arrived and, to the horror of the rest, tiny vine pokemon came out of the dam. They were all Tangela.

/Take them! Take them all!/ Tangrowth barked.

'We have to get out of here!' Shane urged Harry, tugging on his hand. 'We're going to regroup.'

Harry nodded in understanding before his eyes widened.

/What's wrong?/ Pikachu asked, trying to push the human along with exasperation.

Harry ignored the pokemon's pleading. "Koji! Koji!" he called for the Electrike. "You go on," he told Shane. "I have to find Koji."

'No, I'll help,' Shane said grimly, dodging a Vine Whip. "I'll be your cover!" With that he launched an Acid.

Harry ran through the battle, trying to avoid any attack headed this way.

"Pucha!" the Pikachu demanded.

"I'm looking for Koji," Harry told the Pikachu desperately. He winced as a Poison Sting got stuck in his arm. Pulling the needle out, Harry looked around. "There!" he cried. "Help me get him out of those rocks," he ordered.

The two ducked low, avoiding a bolt of lighting and began lifting rocks from the fallen pokemon. Koji was battered and bruised and covered in dirt by the time they got him out.

"Oh, Koji," Harry murmured as he cradled the pokemon to his chest.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, sending a Thundershock towards the vines that were heading toward them.

"Tang," the Tangela growled, vines shifting dangerously.

'Back off!' Shane hissed, Leering at the pokemon. Uncertainty crossed its face and Shane took the time to Poison Sting it. Enraged, Tangela grabbed Shane above its head with its vines, prepared to throw it to the ground.

"Shane, slam it with your tail!" Harry called, Koji still in his arms.

'But I don't know Slam!' Shane called.

"What the heck!?" Harry exclaimed in exasperation. "Just hit it with your tail like with the Magikarp! You don't need to grow a level to whack it! Or better yet, bite it!"

Bewildered, Shane bit down experimentally, shocked that it actually worked. He had always assumed that a pokemon had to learn an attack before doing. Pleased, Shane Slammed down hard on it with his tail.

'Let's get out of here!' Shane cried eagerly. 'I've got—oof!'

"Shane!" Harry called, running toward the three Tangela that were upon him.

"Chua!" Pikachu growled angrily, trying to pull Harry away. "Pik puka!" it called. Quickly, five other pokemon grabbed Harry, trying to get him out of the battle.

"Get off of me!" Harry snarled. "Shane! Shane!" He tried to fight the pokemon that were trying to lead him to safety, Koji almost falling to the ground as he did so. Because of that he faltered.

'Just go!' Shane called. 'I'll be—achg!'

Angry at the pokemon from trying to keep him away, Harry could feel something inside of him burn, almost the way his magic felt when he was about to cast a spell. Roaring with anger, Harry felt a wind encircle him, blasting the pokemon away from him.

The pokemon who had seen stared at him in fear, watching him pant for breath. Koji finally slid from his fingers before electricity hit him, forcing him into darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Elec, ti tri elect!" an angry voice snarled.

"Raichu," the voice said warningly.

Harry winced as the voices hit him. Groaning, Harry sat up from where he had been laying and brought a hand to his face. "Uhg, what happened?" he asked blearily.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a patch of the forest that was clear of trees with dozens of pokemon surrounding him. Most were wounded and were currently being healed. However, as soon as he had spoken, the clearing had gone silent. Harry gulped.

"Elec," Koji sighed, still looking battered but much better than before.

"Koji, you're ok," Harry said happily, scooting over to the green dog. "Where's Shane?" he asked, looking around. "Shane? Shane!"

Nobody answered.

Harry felt a weight settle in his stomach. "Koji, where's Shane?"

Koji growled before looking away, a defeated look on his normally proud face.

"Pik," Pikachu said sadly, patting his knee.

Harry swallowed. He had let Shane down. He hadn't even last a minute in that battle since he had gotten paralyzed so quickly. Not to mention all of those pokemon attacking. Why had they attacked them, and what was with that Tangrowth?

"Why is that pokemon doing this?" Harry asked to the surrounding pokemon almost desperately.

The Raichu came forward. "Ra rai chu raichu," it said disapprovingly. It pointed to some food and made a grabbing motion.

Harry felt a bitter sneer cross his face. "So he preys from the weak and steals food," he said angrily. The pokemon nodded. Harry turned to Koji. "We need to get Shane back. We need to get all the pokemon back and stop him," he said angrily.

Koji looked at him reproachfully, wondering if there was something else that made his trainer angry, other than the fact that Shane had been taken.

"Raichu," Riachu sighed, gesturing to his fallen comrades.

Harry looked around at the wounded pokemon. Rattata were shivering together as they licked their scratches. Pidgey and Piegeoto were caring for their wings. Ledyba, Spinarak and other bug types were searching for healing plants. And even a few Weedle were among them, though a few pokemon looked at them with scorn.

"Sentret," a pokemon growled at a nervous Weedle, snapping at it.

"Hey," Harry scolded from where he was sitting. He took the scared Weedle in his arms, cradling it carefully and rubbed its body soothingly. "Is this how you treat your comrades?" he asked angrily.

"Sent, se, tret tre," the pokemon sneered, hissing angrily.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly, wishing Shane was here to translate for him. "Look," he said softly, knowing that all of the pokemon were watching him carefully. "I know that you're all scared right now. There's a dictator that's controlling your lives and turning you all against one another. I know what that's like."

The Sentret scoff. "Set tret," it said offhandedly.

This time Harry didn't wish Shane was there to translate. He knew exactly what it had said.

"You really think I don't understand?" he asked coldly, pleased that he saw the surrounding pokemon look nervous now. "Do you really think you're all that special?" He could feel the bitterness in his words. "There are others who deal with others just like that Tangrowth. There's this man in my… near my home that's just like him. His name is Voldemort," Harry told them. "And he is much worse than Tangrowth."

"Cater," a Caterpie questioned.

Harry smiled bitterly. "He does more than just turn people against each other. He tortures and kills people."

There was a gasp from the pokemon. While it wasn't unusual for pokemon to kill each other in the wild for food or land, it was forbidden for mindless torture and killings. In fact, it was a downright sin and was rarely talked about.

"So don't say I don't know what a war is like," Harry continued. "And I also know that we shouldn't be turning on our allies." He set the Weedle down, smiling at its thankful look. "Those Beedril looked scared, and I'm sure that the Tangrowth is forcing them to fight for him." The Weedle nodded sadly,

The pokemon talked amongst themselves.

"Pidg?" a Pidgey called, fluttering forward proudly. It gazed into Harry's eyes deeply, and Harry knew what it was asking.

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to help you all fight. Truthfully I hate pokemon battles," he said to the shock of them all, "but Shane explained to me that pokemon are prideful creatures and will fight to defend their honor."

There was a roar of agreement from them all.

Harry smiled grimly. "So I suppose I'll put aside my distaste for pokemon battles and help you win this war."

From the sidelines Koji slapped a paw to his head. His trainer was so weird.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

/Your trainer has a way with words,/ the Raichu said. /He has a way of uniting us all, even the most stubborn./ He watched the Sentret from earlier help the Weedle gather berries.

/He's an idiot,/ Koji said with a sniff.

Raichu eyed the Electrike carefully. /He saved your life, you know. Dug you out of those rocks and held onto you even as the others tried to get him out of the battle./

Koji was silent for a moment. /Why?/ he asked finally.

Raichu smiled softly. /Because he cares deeply for you./

/Not that,/ Koji said impatiently. /Why did you all try to save him?/

/He save my son,/ Raichu said simply. /And as I am leader and my son a leader as well, the pokemon felt obligated to help. I am surprised that he used to be against the idea of battling. Where do you suppose your trainer came from, especially with that accent?/

Koji scoffed. /As if I care./

Raichu's ear twitched. /Then I'm sure you'll be interested to hear he's a psychic./

Koji looked at the Raichu suspiciously before looking at his trainer. Harry was busy healing all of the wounded pokemon. They seemed encouraged by his eagerness to help.

/It is simply because he wants to help with this fight that the rest of the pokemon like him,/ he said, ignoring the psychic part.

/Perhaps,/ Raichu amended. /And what of you?/

Koji bared his fangs in a feral grin. /Revenge sounds fine./

Raichu gazed at him, wisdom reflecting in his eyes. /You know, I was just a Pikachu who had barely master Thunderbolt before my trainer evolved me without my permission. At first I had been happy to evolve, as I had gained power. However, in my trainer's haste, he hadn't realized I hadn't fully learned Thunderbolt. He had no money to buy a TM, so he abandoned me./ Raichu sighed. /For a week I suffered from starvation and depression before rage clouded my mind. I found my trainer and paralyzed him,/ Raichu said softly. Koji listened, though he didn't look at the Raichu. /I dumped his body into the river,/ Raichu said at last. /Now I don't know if that makes me any better than Tangrowth, but I do know what it feels like to be clouded by vengeance. You have been betrayed, haven't you? And now you only wish to become strong. Staying with this trainer is proof enough./

Koji bared his fangs at the Raichu. /You know nothing about me, old timer,/ he said, voice deadly. /I stay with the boy because I abide by the capture law. Nothing more, nothing less. He means nothing to me./

Glaring at the electric rodent, Koji got up and walked away, spiked tail stiffer than usual.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sighed as he gazed up at the moon. It was late and all of the pokemon were resting, waiting for tomorrow's battle. They couldn't afford to leave their friends as prisoners in Tangrowth's den. He yawned widely, wishing he could go to sleep. Sadly his mind was too preoccupied worrying about Shane.

"Elec," a voice growled.

Harry turned to see Koji strut up to him.

"There you are," he said softly, smiling. "I was worried about you. You were pretty bashed up."

Koji scoffed.

Harry chuckled. "Still as prideful as ever." He was about to run a hand over Koji's crown before stopping himself. "Sorry," he apologized. He had seen Koji's disgruntled look as he was about to be pet. "Don't worry, I know you're not a pet," he said simply, reading the electric pokemon's thoughts.

Koji huffed in agreement.

"Koji," Harry said seriously, eyeing him intensely. "Do you remember what I said earlier? I'm not keeping you here. You're free to leave. I would never, and will never, keep a pokemon as some tool." Harry sighed.

Koji settled down a good foot away from Harry, being close enough to show that he was listening but far enough for him to have his space.

"I enjoy dueling back in my world," Harry began. Koji felt his ears prick at that. Was he truly from another world? "And I suppose battling is dueling to you. I've seen you battle, and you obviously enjoy it."

"Elec," Koji confirmed. "Elec, tri hard."

"Yes, I'm sure it's hard word," Harry began before his eyes widened.

The two stared at each other in astonishment.

"Trike," Koji said softly, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I think I almost understood you," Harry said in wonder. "Is that normal for humans to understand pokemon?"

Truthfully, Koji had never heard of a human understand pokemon speech word for word. There were a few that got the gist of it or who had lived with their pokemon for so long they understood each other's emotions, but not word for word.

"Tri." He shook his head.

Harry sighed. "Great, another thing that makes me a freak."

Koji rolled his eyes. His trainer was such a drama queen.

"Hey, Koji," Harry said suddenly.

Koji watched Harry warily.

"Thank you for staying with me," he said at last. And for going into battle with me. I… We need to get Shane back."

Because I abandoned him. Koji could hear that unheard message and scoffed. Again, he was such a drama queen.

With a sigh, Koji barked, "Trie alright."

"No, I don't think it's alright," Harry said hesitantly.

The rest of the night Koji watched Harry suspiciously, not trusting this human that could begin to understand pokemon speech. And, as Koji looked up into the trees to watch the Murkrow stare at Harry'ssleeping form curiously, Koji didn't think it was normal for a human to attract dark types.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Omg this sucks! Yarg! Ok, so every time I write the Veridian Forest, it sucks. Hopefully it'll get better and I hope you all enjoy the future battle scene, which will be awesome, next chapter! Yay!

Oh yea, and I enunciated on the attacks. So Slamming is the attack Slam. All attacks will be like that.


	5. Battle End

Koji sniffed the sleeping form of his trainer subtly, knowing he wouldn't wake up until it was time to leave for battle. The whole night he had slept, the Murkrow had gotten closer and closer, soon resting by his side for most of the night. They had touched him in awe, almost with that same curiosity Murkrow's were known for when they found something shiny.

When he had questioned the dark types, they had simply told him he gave off a strange scent that attracted them. They had soon left when Harry had mumbled in his sleep, gossiping the whole way as they left the forest. They didn't care for the problems of the forest, only for themselves.

Koji, eyed Harry carefully as he sat on his haunches before yawning widely. He was tired. He had barely gotten any sleep, preferring to watch the moon and think. He thought about the weak Ekans he was supposed to help save. Harry didn't know it, but all he cared about was fighting. Fighting and getting stronger. Even if so many others helped take down that monstrous Tangrowth, he would still gain power.

Each time one pokemon defeated another in battle, they gained spirit energy. It was this energy that gave pokemon the power to learn moves and, someday, evolve. He wanted this energy to gain levels and strength, to become so strong that no one could stand up to him.

Koji yawned once more, giving Harry a once over, eyes straying toward the lightning scar. He briefly wondered how his trainer had gotten it before thinking about the weak snake pokemon. Well, he had helped him out in that scramble, so he did owe him. So, perhaps, in this battle, he would pay back his debt as well as gain strength.

Lying down, Koji decided to get at least an hour of sleep before it was time to battle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shane coughed weakly, curling into a ball of coils. Bruises littered his body and one eye was completely closed from the puffy skin of his black eye. Sneezing as dust floated into his nostrils, Shane shrank even further as the Tangela guards shifted their vines dangerously as they heard the sound.

/Keep quiet,/ one grunted angrily, walking over. Shane only curled up even further so that he could only see the red feet that looked like shoes of the Tangela. /Keep your wits about you,/ it continued to the other guards. /Our king believes an attack shall happen today./

The guards talked amongst themselves and moved away from Shane, allowing him to breathe more evenly. He had barely let out a breath, afraid that they would snap at him for being too loud. Frustration burned in his veins. How he longed to show these plant types a thing or too, but he was so weak and they were a much higher level than him.

/Do you really think an attack will come?/ a Sentret asked fearfully. /Or better yet, will they save us?/

/The pokemon of this forest are brave,/ a voice rasped. /They will try their hardest./

/Who asked you!/ the Sentret snarled quietly, glaring daggers at the large Beedril that was tied with vines.

She was a large Beedril with a green sheen and blue eyes instead of the regular yellow body and red eyes. She was a shiny. Her arms were spread wide by tight vines, leaving her to dangle. It was a rather pitiful sight, especially with the bruises covering her body. She was the Queen Bee and portrayed more sorrow than Shane thought possible for a Beedril.

/It's your kind that helps that monster,/ Sentret continued. /They are too cowardly to fight back!/

/My kind is loyal to its queen, they would do nothing to harm her, just as I had done for the previous queen./

/Excuses!/

/That's enough,/ Shane said at last, lifting his head out of his coils. /She is just as much a prisoner as you./

/Don't even start,/ Sentret said coldly. /You know nothing of this forest, outlander. Besides,/ Sentret sneered, /you're weak. I saw you fall so quickly./

Shane reared, Leering down at the quivering Sentret. /Do not forget who eats whom,/ he said quietly, voice deadly.

The Queen peered down at the two disapprovingly. /That is enough,/ she said strongly, voice reflecting hidden power. She wasn't Queen for nothing. /We must keep strong,/ she said continued gently. /Our friends will come and, when the time is right, we will need to do all we can to help./

With a bitter look, Sentret moved toward a few Seedot, preferring their company.

Shane sighed dejectedly. When the time came, would he even be able to help? He was low on health and did such a poor job the first time.

/Do not fear, young poison type,/ the Queen said, peering down at him, wincing a bit as she tried to make herself comfortable, only to have the vines become tighter. /You have a hidden strength within you. Do not give up hope. You have someone waiting for you, yes?/

Shane flicked his tongue out thoughtfully. /Yes,/ he said, knowing that Harry cared for him. They had become rather close within the past few days. /My trainer, though he does not like to be called that. He doesn't like to battle./ Shane paused. /But he fought when he saw a Pikachu hurt./

/Then your trainer will come,/ the Queen stated. /If he would save a stranger, then I am sure he will save you as well./ The Queen twitched her antennae. /Get some rest, young poison type. The guards are returning./

And indeed they were, and they did not look happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry fiddled with the thick branch in his hands, wishing it was a wand. He was marching along with the pokemon that were prepared to fight. The stick had been given to him so that he could whack away an opponent. Funny, because as much as he wished for a wand to blast them away, the stick seemed even worse.

Harry eyed the Raichu leading the way. He had come up with a battle plan. He had spoken to the pokemon but had drawn the battle plan in dirt for Harry's benefit. Koji was walking stiffly by his side, teeth already bared in preparation. Face becoming stiff, Harry peered through the trees and came to a stop with the rest. This was it, and he would do all he could to rescue Shane.

/Halt,/ Raichu whispered to the assembled group. /Something isn't right./

Harry didn't understand, but by the worried tone, he could guess Raichu was a bit confused. He looked around before realizing what it was.

"There are no guards," he whispered quickly, bringing about more whispers.

/He's right,/ Koji said, sniffing the air. It was hard to pinpoint a grass types location as they had more plant than animal in their scent. And as they were in a forest, this did not bold well for them.

They were all silent, waiting with tense shoulders for barely a moment before it happened. From the top of the dam, several beams of light shot down at the group, creating a small explosion as dust, twigs and leaves hurled around the air. Thankfully no one was hit, and only the ground.

/Now!/ Raichu roared. To your positions, now!/

The pokemon took immediate action, even as Tangela, Bellsprout, Oddish, a few Budew and Beedril started swarming out of various openings in the dam. Leaves were already flying toward them.

/Flying team in front!/ Raichu barked.

Pidgey and Taillow flew in between them and the leaves, creating a large Gust.

/Seedot, now!/ Raichi cried, voice slightly high pitched.

The Seedot all ran to the front and began to glow as they powered up their Bide. Pokemon rushed in front to protect them so that they wouldn't faint before being knocked out. Sentret and Rattata and rushed out with Quick Attack while the Pikachu unleashed Thundershocks. The rest were doing all they could to bring about as much damage as possible.

"Come on," Harry said to Koji. "We need to get inside and rescue the prisoners."

"Trike," Koji barked in agreement, running in front of him and Tackling anything that got in their way.

With all of the chaos, Harry and Koji easily ducked low and entered into an opening, though a few dive bombing Pidgeotto really helped against a few Weepinbell that were trying to spread their Stun Spore around the battle field.

"Look at all this," Harry whispered as he crawled through the opening. He grimaced as his hand touched something slimy on the walls. "Gross." Harrys hook his hand off before frowning. Tentatively, Harry smelled his hand before licking, much to Koji's horror. "It's honey," he said. Glancing around, Harry came to a sudden realization. "Tangrowth didn't create this; he stole it from the Beedril!"

Koji rolled his eyes. He and all of the other pokemon already knew that, but to be fair, Harry couldn't understand so it was rather smart of him to figure that out.

"Ele," Koji growled as he sensed someone approaching.

"Bell," the Bellsprout said threateningly, glaring at the two of them.

"Go for it," Harry said. If someone were to take another's home and willingly hurt others for no reason, Harry had no problems with stopping that person with violence. After all, he had trained himself and others to take out Death Eater's.

With a smirk, Koji Quick Attacked the Bellsprout, sending it flying towards a wall.

"Sprou!" it shrieked angrily. Taking a deep breath, which expanded its small bulb head, it shot an Acid attack.

"Dodge it," Harry commanded.

Jumping away, Koji barely missed the attack. As he jumped toward the wall, he used the momentum to shoot toward the Bellsprout, barely hearing the command of "Bite it!" Instead he simply Tackled it, leaving it sprawled on the ground.

"Tik," Koji said disdainfully, giving Harry a glare that obviously told him he didn't know that attack.

Harry sighed and brought a hand to his forehead. "For Merlin's sake," he said. "Koji," he said in exasperation. "Who cares about leveling up? Just bite down. You do know how to chew food," he said wryly, earning a huff from the green dog. "So just do the same. That's how Shane learned on his first try."

Koji growled, not liking the thought of that weakling learning something before him that took them both leveling up to learn. Snorting into the ground to blow away a few leaves, Koji led on, though this time he knew he would try it.

Harry continued to walk right behind, holding the stick even tighter as he heard noises up front. Coming to a corner, the two peeked over, his eyes narrowing. All the prisoners were there and were either too tired or weak to do anything or were tied up with vines.

"There are two guards," Harry whispered, nodding to the Tangela who were pacing up and down. "Think you can handle it?"

Koji scoffed and gave an arrogant look before sneaking away and into the shadows. As Koji crept even closer, Harry looked around for any sign for Shane. He saw all sorts of pokemon, but not a single bundle of purple coils. Resisting the urge to growl in frustration, Harry kept a close eye on the guards. He could see Koji waiting in the shadows, watching for his confirmation. Seeing the guards turn their back on Koji, he gave the nod.

With a loud Howl that even made Harry shiver, Koji ran snarling at the guards and bit down on a Tangela as hard as he could. To Harry's astonishment, green blood began to leak out of the Tangela's vines as it screamed loudly and thrashed.

"Tange!" the other Tangela shouted in outrage, trying to send a Vine Whip towards Koji.

Leaping off of the other one in a flash, Koji jumped toward the other one, but this time got a nice Vine Whip in the face.

"Trike," Koji said irritably, shaking his head before glaring.

"Gla," Tanglea said, giving him a pleased look before unleashing a burst of purple powder from its body.

"Quick, get away from that!" Harry shouted, finally drawing attention to himself.

"Tangela!" the Tangela ordered its partner and pointing at Harry. Turning around, it was met with Koji's wide smile before those white teeth of his bit down into his eyes. Screaming from pain, Tangela ran around wildly as Koji leapt away. With an even louder wail of pure hatred as Tangela realized he was blind, vines escaped from his body as he tried to hit everyone and everything around him.

"Move away!" Harry cried desperately as Tangela nearly hit him.

The prisoners cried out in fear as the wild vines began to move closer to them. The Tangela's partner stood completely still, terrified by the pure sight, only to be knocked out by a swift Tackle to the head by Koji.

"Koji, I need you to get in their and stop it," Harry said grimly.

Koji growled as he walked up slowly. Tangela, sensing this, stopped its frantic screams and stopped before turning toward the electric type. Even Koji winced as he stared into the eyeless sockets before getting over it with a shake of his head.

"Rec ele," Koji said softly, a sick grin on his face. /Blind weed,/ he had said.

"Glllllaaaaa!" Tangela screamed wildly, running at full speed, vines waving everywhere like whips.

Startled by the sight, Koji jumped away, but Tangela kept running. He just kep onto running until he fell out of an opening in the dam. Sadly the opening was rather high up. The Tangela shot out toward a bunch of Pidgeotto, whom all thought was an attaker, and Wing Attacked him into the ground where he landed on his head, Currently he is in a coma and will die soon if help doesn't come. Sadly for him, no one would come to his rescue, but Harry and Koji didn't know any of this.

"Ok, everyone," Harry called to the scared prisoners. "I'm here to help. We all need to get out of here, so help anyone who can't move."

He and Koji began to untie the pokemon and had to help balance a few of the weaker one's on other pokemon.

"Have any of you seen Shane?" Harry asked worriedly. "He's an Ekans, has purple scales, ye big," Harry said, holding out his arms.

The pokemon all shifted guiltily.

"Beed," a Beedril called softly.

Harry winced as he saw the weak form of a Beedril being held up by vines. As he cut it down, he noticed that this Beedril had different colorings.

"Beed…" it said, pointing toward an exit that led to the outside and the battle. It gave a weary sigh before twittering in surprise as Harry lifted her onto his back and carried her gently.

"Come on, to the exit!" Harry called, earning a roar of excitement from the once prisoners as they all ran to the outside.

Koji led the way, battling any guard that they came across. Thankfully most were outside, and with the twenty pokemon by Harry's side, they didn't have much trouble.

"Piku!" the Pikachu that Harry had saved the other day called in excitement, running towards Harry.

"Pikachu, you're ok," Harry said happily.

"Pi," Pikachu said happily, though giving the Beedril a weary glance.

The entire area was filled with fighting pokemon, and even more fainted pokemon on the ground. Many grass types were fighting the rebels on the ground while Beedril fought against the flying types.

"Beed," the Beedril on Harry's back said weakly, trying to lift herself off of him. With care, Harry helped her. Nodding in thanks, Beedril took a deep breath before letting off a loud, "BEEDRIL!"

She clacked her pincers together angrily, giving a weak glare as the Beedril stopped fighting. They looked at her in confusion before buzzing joyfully as they surrounded her, giving Harry hard glares and even shoving their needles near his face.

"Beed," she reprimanded, giving Harry a thankful nod as he was holding her up. Harry returned the nod. "Bee, beeed!" she cried, pointing at the dam. "Beedril!"

"Beedril!" they all cried, much to the confusion of the rest of the pokemon as they found themselves with a new ally.

However, the attack which the Beedril were prepared to do was halted as Tangrowth finally showed his face. "TANGROWTH!" he screamed, standing on the very top of the dam so than he could look down on them all. He saw the Queen and Harry and gave them an ugly glare.

/Enough!/ he shouted, firing off a warning Solarbeam into the air. The power was enough to halt any attacker's movement.

/You're army is finished!/ Raichu shouted, pointing at Tangrowth. /You are surrounded. How do you hope to defeat us all? Give up and leave this forest,/ Raichu continued quietly. /Leave and never bother us again./

Tangrowth laughed. /There may be more of you, but do not forget who is the higher level,/ he gloated.

/It takes more than level!/ Pikachu snarled.

/Enough!/ Tangrowth shouted. /If you truly wish to be rid of me, attack me!/ Tangrowth smirked at them all. /Or, if you would like it to be easier, give me the boy./

The pokemon all stared at him in shock before looking at Harry. Harry, whom had been listening attentively, suddenly found himself at the receiving end of many selfish faces.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Elec," Koji said warningly, stepping in front of Harry as he growled at them.

/That's enough!/ Pikachu snapped at them all. /Is this how you repay an ally? Someone that actually saved all of your lives?/ This one was pointed at the one prisoners.

/Why do you require the trainer?/ Raichu asked carefully.

Tangrowth laughed again. /Fools, why do you think I was sent here? Becoming Lord of this pathetic forest was just a bonus. I was sent here for the boy. Give him to me,/ Tangrowth said, pointing to Harry, /and none of you shall be harmed./

The pokemon were silent.

"He wants me, doesn't he?" Harry asked at last, startling the pokemon. Harry glared up at Tangrowth. "What makes you think I'll just walk up there and hand myself over to you?" he demanded.

Tangrowth narrowed his eyes victoriously as he reached down and pulled out an unconscious figure.

Harry gasped. "Shane!" he cried out, staring at the bruised snake.

Shane, who actually wasn't unconscious, opened his good eye a little and took in the scene around him. 'Harry,' he whispered softly. 'Harry!' he called, only to have the large arm tighten its grip on his throat.

'Shane!' Harry called back in the snake language. He was so happy to see Shane was alive, but when he saw Tangrowth tighten his grip around Shane's throat, he glared at the plant type venomously. His fingers curled into fists, and he could feel his magic pulsing to match his anger.

/Coward,/ Koji growled, hackles raised as he took in the disgusting sight. This Tangrowth was pathetic. Koji growled warningly as Harry began to move forward.

/I want you,/ Tangrowth said, clearly pleased as he beckoned Harry over.

Harry took a deep breath as he saw the large pokemon gesture him over. "You can have me, but let Shane go," he said dangerously.

/Fool,/ Tangrowth said as he jumped down from the dam, causing the ground to shake. He stood but a few feet away from Harry.

'Don't do it,' Shane begged, once again getting his air circulation cut.

"Stop it!" Harry cried, seeing Shane's life slowly disappearing in his eyes. "Alright, you can take me!" he said angrily, fists tight as he still held the stick by his side.

The pokemon all grunted or cawed in agitation at the sight as Harry walked closer toward Tangrowth.

Shane still couldn't breath with the hand around his throat, but he could feel an energy build up inside of him, just like when he had first learned Acid. He tried to catch Harry's eye, to beg him to stay away. He didn't, but instead caught Koji's eye. The arrogant dog was snarling angrily, saliva dripping down his teeth with pure rage. Then, to Shane's amazement, a single shock flickered at the end of Koji's tail. No one but they had noticed, and apparently Koji was just as shocked.

Koji, finally catching Shane's eye, gave him a deep look. Shane gritted his teeth, feeling the energy surround him as he gathered his strength, Harry barely a step away. Then, blinking deliberately with the slowness that could rival a Squirtle on land, they attacked.

/Take this!/ Shane snarled, taking his limp form and Slamming it into Tangrowth's face.

With a grunt of surprise, Tangrowth actually dropped Shane. /You'll pay for that,/ he snarled, already trying to reach for a slightly stunned Harry.

/Don't count on it,/ Koji smirked, unleashing a bolt of electricity at Tangrowth. Tangrowth's hand, which had been so close to Harry, paused as he became paralyzed. /Taste my Thunder Wave,/ he crowed arrogantly.

And that's when they all attacked. Pokemon left and right charged, trying to hit all they could.

Tangrowth lashed his arms out, sending most of the pokemon flying and out for the count. /Don't believe a simple status problem will stop me!/ he snarled, still trying to reach Harry.

Harry glared at Tangrowth. "Don't even think about it," he snarled angrily, running with his stick and prepared to help do whatever damage he could do. Harry would help these pokemon defeat this monster once and for all.

/Stupid human!/ Tangrowth roared, practically bulldozing pokemon out of his way in his attempt to reach Harry.

Glaring, Harry could still feel his magic pulsing. With an angry snarl, Harry brought up his stick and swung, catching Tangrowth right in the face as he had to falter from the paralyzation. To Harry's shock, and everyone else's, Tangrowth was actually lifted off his feet as a huge force of wind and energy hit him and slammed him into a tree.

Harry and the pokemon stood their in shock before Harry fell to his knees, exhausted. He then threw up on the side before turning to Shane. "In my world, I'm a wizard." He smirked. "And I guess I can still use my magic…uhg." Harry threw up some more, before several pokemon helped him to his feet.

'So that's what you are,' Shane said softly as Harry picked him up gently. 'I knew you would come.'

/Not that it will do you any good!/ a voice snarled. Tangrowth jumped high into the air, beady white eyes completely enraged. /You're all dead!/ he spat.

Then, before Tangrowth could even land, a huge gust of air slammed into Tangrowth, sending him spinning into the ground. A four winged bat flew in front of the awed warriors.

/Don't count on it,/ he screeched. He stared at Tangrowth carefully. /So you're the problem in this forest?/

/Then I suppose we'll just have to stop you,/ another voice said. A large sea monster walked out of the trees. It was blue with three whiskers on it's cheeks and two roundish horns.

"I completely agree with you both," another voice said. A man walked next to the giant monster. He had brown hair and slanted eyes that didn't allow you to see the color. He looked around before finally taking sight of Harry. "A trainer has been in here all this time? Kid, didn't you know that Veridian Forest has been closed off?"

Harry shook his head, gazing at the man carefully. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man smiled. "I'm Brock, and I've been sent to find out why there have been so many disturbances in this forest."

/Enough of this!/ Tangrowth roared, launching at the sea monster. /Die!/

Everyone gave a surprised gasp. Harry barked out a warning but Brock only look disappointed. "Crobat, Swampert, deal with this problem."

The bat, Crobat, grinned. /No problem./ Slashing the air with his wing, Crobat sent a gust blast of air towards Tangrowth and blasting him away.

The forest pokemon watched in awe at how easily that monster of a pokemon was being taken down.

"Swampert, finish it with an Ice Beam," Brock ordered.

/No!/ Tangrowth screamed, looking horribly battered. With a roar, Tangrowth took off, fleeing from the scene.

"After it," Brock commanded quickly. "Don't let it get away."

With a nod, Crobat and Swampert went after Tangrowth. As soon as they were gone, a strange feeling sat in the pits of each pokemon's stomach. They had won. Mind you they hadn't struck him down themselves, but they had won! Tangrowth would soon be stopped!

Cheers rose up within the forest as the pokemon congratulated one another.

"Brock, how did you know to come here?" Harry asked, holding Shane carefully.

"It wasn't that hard to find this area with such a loud battle going on," Brock said grimly. He turned to the trees where he had come from. "Alright, we need some help now!" he called.

Harry gave the man a confused stare before watching in awe as many people dressed in white ran out of the trees. They all carried medical supplies and began treating the pokemon.

"Let's take a look at your Ekans," Brock said gently.

"He's not mine," Harry mumbled a little heatedly. "He's just my friend."

Brock smiled. "I gather you must be Harry."

Harry gave Brock a suspicious look. "How do you know who I am?" he asked, voice defensive.

"Woah, easy there," Brock soothed. "I'm a good friend of Ash. He told me to be on the look out for someone who didn't view pokemon as tools and has a strange accent. I've never heard yours before and took a guess."

"Oh." Harry racked his brains for something. "I think I remember him telling me he had a friend in the next city." Harry let out a sigh of relief as he helped Shane with some Super Potions and a few pills. "I'm just glad you came when you did. I don't know what we would have done. That Tangrowth was insane, and I didn't even know the forest had been closed off."

Brock sighed sadly as he treated Koji as well. "It's sad to think there really are bad pokemon out there like that Tangrowth. What bother's me is that this isn't even its natural habitat. No strong pokemon live in this forest, but it could be assumed that it had been abandoned."

Harry was silent for a moment. "I don't think so," he said quietly, rubbing Shane's sleeping form soothingly. "He wanted me."

Brock jerked his head up. "Excuse me?"

Harry nodded. "I think someone sent it here looking for me. Tangrowth demanded to have me…" Harry was silent. "But why?"

Brock sighed. "Honestly, Harry, I don't know." He leaned in close and whispered, "But if anyone knows you're from another world, certain scientists or groups may be after you. As it is, only Ash, Misty, Professor Oak and myself know. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Of course not!" Harry said indignatly. "Only Shane here, but who would he tell? He's been with me the whole time."

Brock sighed again. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until Crobat and Marshstomp get back with Tangrowth. Then we'll have some answers."

Just as soon as he had spoke, the two pokemon came back, and Swampert dropped Tangrowth to the ground, face filled with horror and confusion.

/He's dead,/ he told Brock. /We found him dead./

Brock paled at the news and checked Tangrowth for any signs of life. He found none and swallowed the bile he could taste in his mouth.

"What is it?" Harry asked, staring at Tangrowth carefully. "What's wrong?"

"It's dead," Brock said at last. "Tangrowth is dead."

Harry gazed at the pokemon in shock, barely finding the energy to scold Koji for spitting on Tangrowth's dead body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tangrowth's body had been removed for testing back in Pewter City while the rest of the pokemon had been healed. They had all celebrated and Harry helped them all put back the forest that had been destroyed.

"Chuka," Pikachu thanked as Harry handed him a berry.

The pokemon had invited Harry, Brock and the healers to their celebration and were all enjoying a large buffet of fruit and berries. It was all very interesting how the pokemon celebrated. They had strange dances and even a few story tellers. One particularly old Butterfree was telling a tale to some young pokemon that were gathered in a circle.

"Pika puka," Pikachu said, jumping onto Harry's shoulder as they wandered through the party, laughing as they did so.

They found Shane talking with the Queen. They were in a deep conversation with Shane looking slightly depressed.

"Anything wrong, Shane?" Harry asked, coming up to the two.

Shane's depressed look disappeared and grinned at Harry, though his eyes didn't glance at Pikachu on his should for a moment. 'Nothing's wrong,' he said easily. 'Her majesty and I were just talking about poison type moves.'

Harry could tell it was a lie but let it pass. 'If you're sure,' he said in the snake language.

Shane nodded. 'I'm fine,' he hissed.

"Alright, then let's go find Koji. The party is ending soon and we need to get going."

'Harry, the Beedril actually have something for you,' Shane said. 'They asked me to translate for you, and are eternally grateful fro you saving their queen.'

Harry blushed at the happy buzzing. One even rubbed its head against his own. "It was nothing," he mumbled. "I was just doing the right thing."

/Which is why we are so grateful,/ Queen stated, flying just a little above him. Shane began translating as she nodded her head at another Beedril. It brought over something that was wrapped in a bundle of leaves. /We give you a taste of our best honey. We know you humans often steal from us./ She gave him a stern look. /However, no human is able to get to a Beedril's heart in the nest where we keep the best honey. Take it, warrior, and live with honor./

Tentatively Harry took it. It was actually a large, hollowed out acorn with honey in it with leaves wrapped tightly around it. He licked a little, mouth tingling. "Wow, this is amazing," Harry said appreciatively, letting Shane and Pikachu have a taste.

/Now go, I have a few words I need to say to Shane./

Harry nodded and walked away, now looking for Shane. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and ran ahead.

Shane couldn't help a bitter hiss escape his mouth.

/Jealousy does not do anything other than harm,/ Queen said knowledgeably. /Your trainer cares deeply for you. He cares for others as well. He saved that Pikachu. Pikachu is simply thankful for it. Do not feel threatened./

Shane nodded. /I suppose./

Queen nodded. /Good. Now I have something for you. It is not an object, but it is information./ Shane waited patiently as she assessed him. /I know where your mother is,/ she said, causing him to gasp. /Do you wish to know?/

Sadness coursed through Shane's veins as he thought about his strong mother before hatred replaced his grief. He also remembered how she had abandoned him in this very forest. As Queen ruked this forest, of course she would know what had happened. Pewter City was where he was born, and where she would most likely be if she wasn't traveling.

Shane glared at the ground, nose curling as he tried to cope with the betrayal. /I… I…/ He hissed in exasperation before looking over to Harry. He was busy laughing with the old Raichu and was trying to get Koji to join in. The electric type simply scoffed and turned away. Harry, sensing Shane's gaze, turned to him and waved him over, smiling widely.

Shane turned back to Queen. /No, that person is dead to me./ And he slithered off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day was soon turning into night as the sky turned dark. The humans were beginning to leave and the pokemon were splitting up. Harry was busy saying goodbye to Pikachu with Shane by his side to translate.

/Promise to come back and visit,/ Pikachu told him. /I want to grow stronger and become leader, just like my father incase something like this ever happens again./

Harry chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll grow to become very strong," Harry told Pikachu, ruffling his ears good naturedly.

/And thank you for saving me,/ Pikachu continued, giving a formal bow. /We couldn't have done it without you./ Pikachu smiled up at Harry. /Maybe someday I'll get a trainer like you./

Shane flicked his eyes downward at that.

"Nah," Harry said. He surprised them with laughter. "You definitely don't want someone like me. I'd get you into all kinds of trouble. Just ask Shane here." Harry poked Shane playfully, smiling kindly at him. "It's a wonder he can even stand me!"

Shane blushed and began mumbling.

Pikachu nodded nonetheless. /Then I wish you luck on your journey./ And he ran off in search of his father.

Harry sighed. "Come on, Shane, we have a long way to go."

Shane looked up and slithered onto Harry so that he was wrapped around his neck and shoulders. 'Let's go,' he said quietly.

Harry tapped Shane's head with his own, smiling gently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koji let out a bark of frustration as he missed the twig he had been aiming at with Thunder Wave. Growling, Koji simply whacked it away with his paw.

/Now just where will that get you?/ Raichu asked, watching Koji snarl. He gave a quizzical smile. /You've never controlled electricity before, have you?/

Huffing, Koji looked away in anger. /No,/ he said grudgingly. /Even when I was supposed to learn Thunder Wave, I never did. Why did I now? What was it about that battle that helped me unleash my electricity? And the snake, he somehow seemed more energized at the last minute./ Koji growled in confusion.

Raichu walked to his side. "Your trainer unleashed his psychic powers, as I'm sure you noticed when he hit Tangrowth./

/Hard to miss,/ Koji said sarcastically.

Raichu just nodded patiently. /Perhaps he is the key. I have heard of tales where a pokemon and trainer and trying so hard, their will actually disobeys the laws and allows them to learn moves earlier. It is more regularly seen in evolution./

Koji's lip curled in thought. He had heard of forced evolution because a pokemon was too weak in battle and so it forced itself to evolve to become better. Perhaps that was what happened with him, but then again he had been suppose to learn Thunder Wave a long time ago.

"Koji!"

Koji looked up and saw his trainer calling to him, the snake on his shoulders and the other humans behind him.

/Go on,/ Raichu said encouragingly. /If you truly wish to master your electric powers, you must learn to guide it. We are the power _source_. We create and guide it. Always remember that, and you shall become strong./

Koji stared at Raichu for a moment before scoffing. /Crazy old rat,/ he muttered, stalking toward Harry and Shane where they would continue onto Pewter City. AS Koji looked up into the sky, he could see the faint outline of circling Murkrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three figures sat around a large crystal. Their faces were covered in the shadows they stood, though if one were to see them, they would see three figures that were dressed in strange robes. One had blue robes, the other had green and the final one wore pink robes.

"So it has failed," the green one spoke.

"It was rather foolish to send the Tangrowth to such a weak forest," Blue noted. "It would have been noticed sooner or later."

"We will simply need to be more careful," Pink said thoughtfully, eyeing the other two carefully. "The fact of the matter is that we don't have the boy. If we cannot control or destroy him, balance will be in chaos and darkness shall rule." Pink touched the crystal thoughtfully, his pink eyes glowing sinisterly in the shadows. "We must prepare."

"Of course," Green said.

"We will be better in the future," Blue added, eyeing the crystal hungrily. "We shall make sure our world stays in balance."

"We had better, for if we fail, the sinners will be free and darkness shall reign supreme," Pink said darkly. "We cannot let that happen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ooh, what's this? A super secret group enshrouded in the shadows like every cliché out there! OMG! Haha, so yea, no super long wait for an update. Hope you all like. Next chapter will be awesome (I think)! And the one after that will have some Hogwarts action! Woo hoo!

But on a serious note, someone asked if Pikachu would tag along. Hellz no. Besides, he already has Electrike/Koji. One electric type is more than enough. Also, way too many pokemon stories where the trainer has a Pikachu. I don't want this to have a bunch of clichés in it.

I want to make this as original as possible, but as the anime is basically the storyline, some things will be the same thing. However, I don't want Harry to go through the same experiences as Ash and no he will not get three starter pokemon as part of his team. Seriously, one is enough for any trainer. If he wants another starter, start another team.

Review please!


End file.
